The Inevitable Journey
by Eclipsing
Summary: -Sequel to Seeking a Happy Ending.- Several years have passed for Ichigo, Rukia, and their growing family. But what happens when the new threat finally decides to make an appearance...and with eyes set on their children!
1. 00: Prologue

**Author's Note: YES!! I'm finalyl starting the sequel to _Seeking a Happy Ending._ I hope you guys like this. Sorry for taking so long to put this up; I was hoping I could spend more time on my fanfic now that it's summer but instead I have jobs (that's right: job_s, _plural) that's keeping me busy. So it'll take time to update from chapter to chapter but I will continue with this story until the very end so be patient with me.**

**The prologue took some time to write because I've been fixing and remaking the plotline. Still, I kind of like where it's going to go now. Sorry if the story seems a bit repetitive with other stories. I will try and make it more interesting and original. This takes several years after the ending of it's prequel.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach.

* * *

**FYI:** to those who are reading my fanfic for the first time, I want to let you know that this is a sequel to another story of mine. I recommend you reading the other one first, or at least the last few chapters so you know more about this story.

* * *

Prologue

* * *

A gust of wind blew around Yoruichi, who was in her cat form, and around Nel, on whose shoulder the black cat was laying on. Hueco Mundo had never seemed so empty and deserted as it did now.

"Damn, another dead end," Nel sighed as she looked around the remnants that were once a building.

Yoruichi scanned the area before jumping off of Nel's shoulder. She walked around with a scowl on her face. "This is getting old, fast," she said with her deep, manly voice.

Nel stretched her back. "This makes the thirteenth discarded base we found in the past decade," she stifled a yawn, "How many more do you think we'll have to go through before we finally find them?"

Yoruichi licked her paw, thinking deeply. "I don't know. But if what Ichigo said about them being really strong is true, then we can't stop now."

"But it's been almost thirteen years since they last attacked," Nel pouted, "Maybe they won't—OW!" she yelped when the cat jumped and slammed her head against the ex-espada's eye.

"There is NO possible way that they would suddenly disappear! They came out of nowhere with immense power meaning that they are planning something. And if Ichigo couldn't defeat them in his Bankai form, then this has to be investigated even if they no longer want to fight us," Yoruichi snapped back.

Nel stuck out her lower lip and pouted while rubbing her sore eye. "I still think we're getting nowhere like this."

Yoruichi sighed. "Yes, this pattern is starting to annoy me. If only Yamamoto and Central 46 can give us more aid—"

"NELLLL! YORUICHI-SAAANN!"

The two… er, woman, turned around to see none other than Pesche and Dondochakka coming into view, riding Bawabawa who was creating a dust storm behind him as he ran.

"Did you three find anything?" Nel asked once they stopped in front of her.

Pesche jumped off of Bawabawa. "Yes! We found something! Tell them, Dondochakka."

"We found another deserted base!" Dondochakka announced enthusiastically.

An awkward silence surround the five as another wind blew around them. Suddenly…

"YOU IDIOT!" Yoruichi screeched as she jumped up and scratched Dondochakka across the face.

"Ow ow ow!" he rubbed his injured cheek. He looked back with teary eyes at the cat. "What was that for?!"

"What's so important about that? As you can see we also found another empty base," Nel pointed to the debris around them.

"Ah, but this is different," Pesche interrupted, "We can tell it's just been evacuated."

Yoruichi eyes suddenly flashed with interest and purred, "And how do you know this? Did you encounter any of those arrancars?

"Just come with us and we'll show you," Pesche replied.

Nel and Yoruichi looked at each other for a second before nodding. The four got on Bawabawa who quickly ran back the way he came.

"If what they say is true, you better inform Soul Society and get more help," Nel said to Yoruichi.

The cat meowed and scratched behind her ear, a sign that she didn't need to be told something she already knew.

--

A sixth grader was standing by the school gates, waiting for someone to meet him. With his amber eyes, he looked at the ground and kicked a pebble, the wind blowing through his raven, spiky hair.

_He's already ten minutes late, _he thought to himself, slightly pouting.

"Niichan! Niichan!"

The raven head looked up to see a young boy in the second grade, running up to him frantically. "What is it?" he asked as soon as the other kid was close enough.

"H-Hayato—hugh—he's in trouble," he huffed.

The older boy's eyes widened at the news. "W-what?! Where is he?!"

The other kid pointed towards the corner of their Karakura Elementary School. "By the gym."

Without another word, the raven head quickly ran towards the direction of the gym where it was deserted except for four kids.

"I said, give me your money!"

A dark brown haired, eight years old, boy glared at the older kids in front of him. "And I said 'I don't want to.'"

The three sixth graders surrounded the young boy, cornering him against the wall. "Look, brat. Just give us the money and we'll let you leave without a single bruise."

The younger kid continued to glare at the others, "Say what you want but there's no way I'm giving my money to idiots like you three. My otousan taught me not to get pushed around by bullies like you, and if I have to I should just beat you up to defend myself."

The three boys looked at each other than laughed. "What kind of idiot is your father? There is no way a little brat like you can take us all on."

"Yeah, but I can," said another voice.

One of the sixth grade boys turned around only to meet a hard fist to the face.

The other two watched as their friend got knocked down to the ground. "Minoru! You okay?! Why you bastard, who do you think you are—" they suddenly stopped talking when they looked up to see the famous raven head glaring at them.

"Are okay, Hayato?" he asked the younger boy.

The said kid, upon seeing who came to his 'rescue,' gave him a wide grin. "I'm okay."

The raven head nodded before looking back at the remaining two bullies. "What the hell are you guys doing to Hayato?"

"W-why should you care?" one of them asked stuttering, obviously afraid of the newcomer.

The raven head smirked at the two oblivious fools. "Because he's my little brother."

Suddenly the two froze in their place, beads of sweat falling down their foreheads. One of them started to fidget in his spot. "Um…okay. Sorry!" he quickly shouted and grabbed his two friends by the wrist and ran away (dragging the still-unconscious one on the ground).

The two boys watched as the three figures disappeared behind the school building.

The raven head returned his attention back to his younger brother. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Hayato kept grinning. "Yup."

The older brother smiled back. "That's good to know…" he raised an eyebrow as Hayato kept smiling like an idiot at him. "What's up with that smile?"

"It's because Kei-nii is cool!"

Kurosaki Keitaro snorted, ruffling Kurosaki Hayato's brown hair that was spiky just like him and their father.

"You did a good job standing up to those three," Keitaro said, "Otousan and okasan would be proud."

"Are you going to tell them about how brave I was?" Hayato asked with excitement.

Keitaro placed his forefinger on his chin to think. "I don't know. You already got praised for protecting our sister a few days ago, and you got extra dessert that night. What are you going to ask for this time if I do tell them?"

Hayato's eyebrows furrowed for a moment as he thought deeply. "I think I'll ask them let me bring Kon home from ojiisan's house so I can play with him."

"Why do you want him?" Keitaro raised an eyebrow.

Hayato blinked before grinning again. "Because I can beat him up as much as I want to and they're okay with it."

* * *

Well, how did you guys like this so far? I decided to start off at Hueco Mundo to show how it's going to play a bigger role in this story compared to the prequel. And Keitaro is a lot older, with two siblings under his care.

Watch out for the next chapter (which I hope to upload sometime in the next week or two) where Ichigo and Rukia finally make an appearance along with their daughter!!


	2. 01: Wipe on Wipe off

**Author's Note: To those who are actually reading this, sorry for the late update. There was NO reviews last time so I knew I had to step up in my story. So I needed some extra time to fix up the story. Then I noticed it was a bit cliche so I did another change. ****I know I promised to bring Ichigo and Rukia in this chapter but I'm putting it off until next chapter. I'm busy re-editing my story and making it longer. But it's almost ready so you guys won't have to wait too long.**

**You guys can think of this as a space filler but you will be able to see some important change here. Including the introduction of Kurosaki Aiko and a mysterious girl who keeps bothering Keitaro.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 1: Wipe on, Wipe off

* * *

Keitaro and Hayato slowly made way back to the front of their school gate where Hayato's friend was still there, waiting for them.

"Ryo!" Hayato called out, waving his arm in the air.

Ishida Ryo looked up and smiled as his best friend and his older brother approached him. "So how did it go?"

"It was so cool! Kei-nii came in and knocked one guy out with just one punch!" Hayato pumped his fist into the air. "I bet his punch is as strong as our otousan's!"

"That's cool. Niichan is really strong!" Ryo smiled at Keitaro.

"Thanks," Keitaro responded before looking at his watch. "Oh no. We're late!" Before Hayato or Ryo could ask anything, Keitaro grabbed their wrists and quickly dragged them away.

"KEI-NII! WHERE ARE WE GOING?!" Hayato screamed out.

"WE'RE LATE FOR CLASS!"

**TEN minutes later**

"I can't believe this," Keitaro glared at the ground below him.

"That's what you get for being late," a female voice told him.

Keitaro looked up and pouted. "But I told you, I was busy taking care of some bullies that were bothering Hayato! Arisawa-sensei!" he whined.

Arisawa Tatsuki looked at her friend's son and sighed. "Then you should have finished the job faster. Seriously, you're Ichigo's son but you take too long to finish fights," she shook her head.

Keitaro glared at her before straightening his back again. Just for arriving ten minutes late, he and the other two were forced to one corner of the dojo, and had to sit on their knees with their arms raised up high and straight. After only a few minutes, Keitaro could feel the muscles in his arms twitching to get out of their uncomfortable position but Arisawa-sensei was watching over them like a hawk, ready to give them a good kick if they didn't keep their arms up straight.

But it seems Keitaro was the only one suffering. Hayato and Ryo were too busy asking stupid questions to their sensei.

"Did otousan really get into a lot of fights, Arisawa-sensei?" Hayato asked with sparkling eyes.

"I heard Kurosaki-san used to get beaten up a lot by you. Is that true?" Ryo asked.

Hayato gasped at his friend. "There is no way! No one can beat up my otousan!"

"Your mother does," Ryo pointed out.

Hayato was about to respond but closed his mouth. "True…" he whispered in deep thought.

Keitaro rolled his eyes.

Tatsuki looked at her younger students and also rolled her eyes. "If you're so curious about Ichigo's past, just ask him," she said. "Now, you two get up and join the others. Today you'll be learning some new stances."

"Hai!" The two quickly jumped up and joined their fellow students in one side of the dojo.

Keitaro watched on as the two left, and turned back to Tatsuki to glare at her. "And what about me?"

Tatsuki stared at Keitaro before grinning. "I have special plans for you, my dear prodigy."

As soon as he heard those words Keitaro knew he was in deep shit. He followed Tatsuki to another side of the room where older students were waiting for their lessons. Keitaro stood in front of the room, next to Tatsuki.

"Well class, today we'll be practicing the new techniques that we learned last week. And Keitaro has graciously _volunteered _to give you guys a simulation," she announced.

Keitaro glared at her before turning his glared to the rest of the students who were snickering.

"Now, who wants to go against with him?" she asked.

Suddenly the whole dojo became silent. Even the other classes became quiet as they looked around to see if anyone was willing to stand up against THE Kurosaki Keitaro.

The young 'prodigy' smirked, glad everyone had a sense of mind to keep their mouths shut and their arms down.

Tatsuki noticed this as well and wasn't too pleased. "No one? Do I have to just call up someone to do this?"

"I'll do it."

Keitaro glared to one side of the room where a young girl had her arm raised.

Tatsuki grinned. "Well then, come on up!"

"WHAT?!" Keitaro shouted, looking up at his sensei with disbelief. "THERE IS NO FUCKING WAY I'M BEATING UP A GIRL!"

Tatsuki glared at Keitaro. "I presume Ichigo taught you how to speak like that. No matter; you'll fight because I said so, so get ready."

Keitaro looked between Tatsuki and the girl that was making her ways towards them. If there was anything his father had taught him, it wasn't the bad language, but that he should NEVER hit a girl (thus he came up with the conclusion that his mother always wins in a fight against his father).

In a matter of seconds the two were now fully dressed up in pads to protect them from serious injuries (A/N: the pads Ichigo and Tatsuki wore when they were little and fighting against each other; Memories in the Rain chapters).

Tatsuki looked at the brave girl and smiled. "I don't believe I've seen you here before? You new?"

The new girl looked at Tatsuki before nodding. "Today's my first day here. My name is Saeki Kiyo. I just moved into town."

Tatsuki nodded. "Well, it's nice to meet you, especially since you're the only one who seems confident enough to go against our best student."

Kiyo eyed Keitaro from his head to his toe and back again. "I don't know why anyone would think he's special; he looks weak to me."

"WHAT?!" Keitaro glared at the girl in front of him. "Bitch…" he cursed under his breath. Sadly, Tatsuki heard him so she slammed a hard fist on top of his head.

"Well, let's get this show on the road!" Tatsuki called both of them to stand a few feet away from each other. When everything was ready, the two students took up their stance and stood still, just waiting for Tatsuki to tell them to start. The sensei eyed both students carefully, and smirked. "Start!"

Before Keitaro had a chance to react, Kiyo quickly ran towards him and dived, sticking her leg out to trip him. _Shit!_ Keitaro cursed mentally as he jumped into the air to avoid her attack.

"Too slow."

Keitaro's eyes widen at her words when she suddenly pushed herself off the ground and jumped higher behind him. She grabbed one of his arms and the two landed with Keitaro face-down and his arm twisted back.

Noise exploded throughout the dojo after witnessing Keitaro getting pinned down.

"Kei-nii! Don't lose to a girl!" Hayato shouted from the crowd.

"Shut up, Hayato!" Keitaro cringed as he used his strength to push himself up. But Kiyo force more of her weight onto his arm, snapping him back to the ground.

"You can't win," she simply said.

"Oh yeah?" he turned his head slightly and smirked at her. "Just watch me."

Before Kiyo could react, Keitaro used his free arm to reach behind him, grabbing the end of her chest pad from behind and used his strength to pull her forward. With a grunt, Keitaro was able to loosen her hold on his arm. Using this as chance, he quickly used his other hand to push himself up, tossing her above him at the same time.

"Oof!" Kiyo landed with a grunt. She quickly jumped back on her feet, just in time to avoid Keitaro's punch that flew her way. She stepped to the side and was about to retaliate with a punch but Keitaro grabbed her wrist just in time. He looked up and stood up close.

"I told you I can beat you," he smirked, "And I should just beat all that 'confidence' out of 'ya."

Kiyo glared at him before kicking him in the stomach, sending him flying onto the ground. She looked at him and said, "And I thought boys were not allowed to hit girls."

Keitaro also jumped up and snorted. "True, but if girl knows what she's doing, then I shouldn't really go easy on her. Ask Arisawa-sensei; she used to beat the crap out of my otousan when they were little and so she's one of the few girls that he is willing to use his strength when they fight."

Tatsuki nodded at this. "Although we haven't had a good match in some time, he does fight a bit more aggressively against me."

"It's because you're devilishly strong," Hayato commented with a grin.

"Why, thank you, Hayato," Tatsuki grinned back.

"My okasan told me you use to beat up everyone back when you were in high school," Ryo added. "I heard Kurosaki-san, Yasutaro-san and you were the scariest pack of students in all of Karakura."

Tatsuki laughed as she thought back to the 'good-ole-times.' "We did make a great team."

Keitaro looked at everyone and sighed. "I hope you know we're still in middle of a match."

Tatsuki looked back at Keitaro and Kiyo who still haven't moved from their stance. She smiled as she patted him on the head. "I think that's enough for today. If we keep going it might get ugly." She looked up and smiled to Kiyo. "Well, Saeki-chan, I officially welcome you to our dojo. It's nice to know we finally found a student strong enough to go against our Keitaro," she commented while stretching Keitaro cheeks from behind, making him look stupid in front of everyone.

"Vill you stuph dat!" he yelled, "Vhat vrong viph you, vuman!" (A/N: he's saying "Will you stop that! What's wrong with you, woman!")

Tatsuki immediately released his cheeks but landed an even harder punch to his head. "Now I'm definitely sure your father taught you to speak like that."

Keitaro just kept glaring at Tatsuki as she and the other instructors got everyone to return to their side of the dojo to continue their daily training. He took off his pads and walked to the back of his line to join his class in following Tatsuki's instructions. But he couldn't stop his eyes from going to one side to look at his so-called rival.

Saeki Kiyo. From the fact that she was part of his class meant she was somewhere between ten to twelve years old. From the match a few minutes ago, Keitaro noticed that she was almost as tall as him. She also had long black hair that was tightly tied up high on her head, with short bangs in front of her face that only came up to her eyes, which were the most interesting part. Her eyes, instead of being black or really dark brown, were… emerald green.

Keitaro was so engrossed on the girl that he barely noticed that class ended. Kiyo seemed to leave immediately after getting dismissed and for some reason it was bothering him. After a few minutes, he shrugged his shoulder and joined his brother in the locker room as they changed out of their karate uniform and into the ones that they wore for school.

"Kei-nii was cool!" Hayato commented again, grinning as he thought back to the match.

Keitaro grunted. "What was so cool about not winning in a match?"

"At least you didn't lose," Ryo pointed out.

"Whatever," Keitaro sighed as he grabbed his backpack and swung it over his shoulder. "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

As the three made their ways back to the main training room, Ryo jumped up and ran to the middle of the dojo.

"Okasan!" he shouted as he neared the chestnut-brown-haired woman talking to Tatsuki.

"How was your day today, Ryo?" Ishida Orihime asked her son.

Ryo smiled at his mother. "It was fun! Keitaro-niichan had a match today and he was really strong."

Orihime looked up and smiled at the Kurosaki children. "Did you win today, too?"

Keitaro shook his head.

"Haha, you should've been there, 'hime," Tatsuki chuckled as she threw her arms around her best friend's shoulder, "Little Kei over there finally met his match; with a girl, no less!"

"I don't see the humor in that," Keitaro spat back.

"MY GRANDSONS!"

Before Keitaro could react, he and Hayato were suddenly attacked from the side by a pair of big arms and a smaller pair right below it.

"AW! STOP SCARING US LIKE THAT, OJIISAN, AIKO!"

Kurosaki Isshin squealed like a girl as he rubbed his beardy chin between his two grandsons' face. "Ojiisan is just showing his love for you two!"

Kurosaki Aiko also laughed as she freely hung from the necks of her older brothers. "Oniichan! Oniichan!" she chanted.

Hayato tried wiggling away from Isshin's grasp but the old man just tightened his hold. "Ojiisan! I can't breath!" he choked.

With a scream, Keitaro swung one of his legs, kicking backwards into… Isshin's special place.

In the next second, Keitaro was holding his two-year-old sister properly in his arms and Hayato was busy talking with Ryo again while Isshin was on the ground in fetal position.

"My dear Masaki, it's a good thing you're not here right now because I wouldn't be able to fulfill my duty as a husband as of today," he whimpered.

Keitaro looked back at his grandfather and asked, "Why are you here, ojiisan? Where's 'ka-chan?"

Isshin miraculously jumped back on his two feet and grinned. "Your mother was too busy making dinner. So she asked your father to come pick you guys up in stead."

Hayato looked around the dojo. "But then where is otousan?"

"Ah! When your mother asked your father, I decided to come in stead so I quickly ran over here with your sister before your father could even say 'yes,'" he responded with a huge grin.

Keitaro set Aiko on the ground and sighed. "But was it necessary to jump on us like that?"

"Of course!" Isshin responded with his hands on his hips, and with Aiko mimicking him at his side. "I'm preparing you two for manhood. This is exactly the same way I trained your father."

"I kind of doubt this was what made him a man," Tatsuki commented.

Isshin gasped. "How can you say that, Tatsuki-chan? Is this not similar to how you teach your students into becoming a strong adult?"

"No!" she shouted back.

"But I think the methods are quite similar," Orihime grinned.

Tatsuki looked at her best friend with disbelief.

"Hehe," Aiko giggled, "'Jiichan funny."

Isshin immediately brightened and grabbed his granddaughter into a hug. "My sweet, adorable, kind-hearted granddaughter! It seems only you realize the efforts I put in to make your brothers as strong as I am."

Aiko looked at him for a moment in thought before responding, "Nope. 'Jiichan just funny, not manly."

Again, Isshin was down on the ground, crying in loss.

Keitaro sighed. Aiko walked back to him and lifted her arms to be picked up. "I guess it's time to go," he announced as he picked up his sister and dragged Hayato away by the wrist. "Bye Arisawa-sensei, Ishida-san, Ryo. We'll see you later!"

The three Kurosaki siblings waved as they got their shoes back on and stepped out the door. In less than three seconds, Keitaro stuck his head back in and shouted, "OJIISAN! IF YOU DON'T HURRY UP WE'RE GOING TO LEAVE YOU HERE!"

Tatsuki, Orihime and Ryo stood there as a sudden gust of wind flew by them and out the door.

* * *

Tatsuki, Orihime and Isshin finally make an appearance! Yay! And Orihime is married to Uryuu?! I originally planned to start Orihime and Uryuu's romance in Seeking a Happy Ending but never got a chance to. In later chaptes when I include flashbacks, I'll try and write about their lovestory.

So who is this Kiyo? Well, you guys will have to wait and see. I kinda liked this chapter because I've yet to read a fanfic where Ichigo's kid(s) are training in a dojo. And I really like Tatsuki's character and Isshin's craziness. Next chapter I promise our favorite couple WILL appear.


	3. 02: The Kurosaki's

**Author's Note: Hello to all my readers! Sorry for being so late in the updates. Because of that I've decided to upload 3 chapters today so read all of them! of course not much happens yet... you'll have to wait a few more chapter before the story gets more interesting. I'm trying to write more but my job is getting in the way. and with school just around the corner, i'm starting to panick that i might never get this finished. but i will NOT be like those other writers who suddenly stops writing after a major cliffhanger. no matter how long it takes i shall finish this story.**

**the ichiruki couple are finally introduced! i tried to make them as much of the same characteristics as in the manga but its kinda hard since they're parents in this fanfic and not in the manga (at least not yet, lol). so i tried my best. of course, it's not hard imagining isshin as a grandfather though.**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 2: the Kurosaki's

* * *

Keitaro watched as Hayato chased after Aiko a few feet ahead of him. "Ojiisan?"

"Yes, my dear grandson?" Isshin grinned.

"Was otousan really as strong as they say he was? How did he become like that if he left the dojo right after obaasan passed away?"

"Be getting attacked by me everyday," Isshin gave him the thumbs up.

Keitaro stared at his grandfather before letting out a sigh. "Nevermind.

"Why are you so interested these days?" Isshin suddenly asked in a serious tone.

Keitaro shrugged. "I guess I just want to get stronger."

"And why do you want to get stronger?"

Keitaro was silent for a second as he thought about this. And as he looked at his younger siblings in front of him, he smiled. "I guess I want to protect everyone I care about."

"And that was how your father got stronger," Isshin commented. Keitaro looked at his grandfather with wide eyes as he kept talking. "When Masaki died, your father thought he had lost the ability to protect those that he loved. It wasn't until after he met your mother that he was able to gain not only power but the confidence to protect everyone. Of course she was also another reason for him to become stronger."

"Really?"

"Yup. Then he fought simply to gain more power to protect the people he cared about the most. Just stay as stubborn as him and I'm sure one day you'll be able to protect them too," Isshin grinned.

Keitaro smiled back.

"Kei-nii! Hurry up!" Hayato yelled as they got closer to their house.

Isshin grinned mischievously at his grandson. "You better run before I decide to grab you three into granddaddy's bosoms for some bonding time!"

Keitaro gulped as he quickly ran to his siblings. "RUN!" he shouted as he grabbed them and ran towards home.

"YOU NEED TO RUN FASTER THAN THAT IF YOU WISH TO DEFEAT ME!" Isshin laughed menacingly as he chased them.

"AAHHHH!" the screams of the three siblings unified into one voice as Keitaro ran as fast as he could.

--

Kurosaki Ichigo walked through the door that connected the clinic to his house. He sighed as he ran his hand through his messy orange spikes.

"A long day at work?"

He looked up and smiled as his wife stepped out from the kitchen. "Yeah, after the old man ran off things only became more hectic."

Kurosaki Rukia laughed as she returned to finishing her dinner. "Next time I'll try to remember to be more careful of what I say in front of otousan."

Ichigo pulled up a chair and sat down in front of the table. "Are the kids back yet?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied while still having her back towards him as she stirred the pot, "If they were you would have heard your father by now."

Ichigo groaned. "We _need_ to move out of this house."

Even after twelve years Ichigo and Rukia still lived with the old man, not because they wanted to, but because after Yuzu and Karin moved out to college, he cried of being too lonely and having no one to take care for him at his 'old' age. Ichigo had no choice but to stay, but he was planning on moving out as soon as Yuzu and Karin move back home after graduation.

Rukia lightly laughed. "You can try sneaking our family out of here but you know your father will just cause a big scene that we'll end up having to use memory modifiers on the cops…again."

Ichigo scoffed. "It's not my fault the old goat can cry up a storm. I don't know how such a stubborn bastard like him was even part of the Gotei 13."

"Oh please," Rukia rolled her eyes, "You're as stubborn as he is. Must I remind you _who_ came to Soul Society and cause such a ruckus all those years ago?"

"I was trying to save you!" he retorted.

"That's beside the point," she waved her hand, earning a glare from her husband.

"Midget."

"Strawberry."

At that moment the door swung open and Keitaro jumped in with his siblings in tow, their combo of raven, dark brown, and dark orange hair flowing in the air. "TADAIMA!" the three shouted as they entered the Kurosaki residence.

"STILL NOT FAST ENOUGH!" Isshin came in right after them, tackling them to the ground near Ichigo and squeezing them to his chest.

"Ojiisan! Let go of us!" Keitaro shouted.

Isshin just held tighter. "I have decided from now on to never let my dear grandchildren out of my embrace until I thoroughly prepare you three to leave the nest!"

"Why don't you just go and prepare your grave instead!"

"AUGH!" Isshin's face got clobbered by a large, calloused hand that suddenly grabbed his face and pushed him away from his grandchildren. Through the fingers of his attacker, he could see who was holding him. "Well done my son. It seems you have truly mastered me."

Ichigo glared at the older man. "What were you thinking, suddenly taking off like that in middle of examining a patient—!"

"OTOUSAN!"

Ichigo's words got cut off as Keitaro, Hayato and Aiko jumped on their orange-haired father, who landed on his ass with an armful of kids.

It seems they're not far from the gene-pool afterall.

Getting released from his son's grip, Isshin smirked upon seeing Ichigo struggling against the sudden weights that landed on him. "It seems I still have more to teach you!"

Ichigo looked up with disbelief as he watched his father jump into the air with a goofy grin.

"THIS IS CALLED 'DADDY'S FAMILY LOVE PILE'!"

"AWWWW!"

Ichigo and his three children screamed so loud the neighbors probably heard it. But they'd understand if they felt Isshin's body drop on them, crushing the younger Kurosaki's in his 'bear hug'

"I'm so happy to have you four in my life! OH MASAKI! EVEN THOUGH OUR SON IS A COMPLETE IDIOT, AT LEAST HE'S BLESSED US WITH TWO HANDSOME GRANDSONS AND AN ADORABLE GRANDDAUGHTER! NOW IF ONLY OUR SON COULD HAVE MORE CHILDREN THAN OUR WISHES WOULD FINALLY COME TRUE!"

Ichigo swore his ears went deaf.

"Ojiisan! You're crushing us!" Keitaro yelled.

Isshin only tightened his grips. "Do not fret my grandson! Granddaddy is only showing you his love so it will not harm you!"

"Ojiisan! I can't breathe!" Hayato screamed.

Aiko started to let out a small cry.

During this time Ichigo didn't have a choice but put up with all the screaming happening between his father and his kids on either side of his face. He swore he could hear his eardrums popping at that moment.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

When a sudden shout came across the room, the three generations of Kurosaki's ceased all movement. They all looked up to see a very annoyed woman holding up a dangerous weapon: a ladle.

Isshin immediately released the four and dived for the other person. "MY BEAUTIFUL DAUGHTER-IN-LAW—AUGH!"

Rukia quickly knocked him down with her ladle, leaving a twitching Isshin on the ground with a huge bump on top of his head. She looked back up and glared at her children. "And what might you two think you're doing?" she barked as she pulled on the ears of Keitaro and Hayato.

"Ow ow ow! 'ka-chan, you're hurting us!" Keitaro pouted.

"It wouldn't hurt if you had hurry back and gotten cleaned up."

Hayato grabbed onto his mother's wrist as she pulled them up to their feet. "'ka-chan! We can't go unless you let go of us!" he reasoned.

Rukia gave her sons one last stern look before releasing her hold on their ear, and the two shot towards the stairs as if they've been taught by Yoruichi herself. She then looked down at her two-year old daughter and grinned. "And will my Aiko-chan help me with dinner?"

"HAI!" Aiko squealed with utter joy as she grabbed her mother's hand and moved into the kitchen.

Ichigo, who was still on the ground, grunted as he pushed himself up on his feet and walked over to his father who was still unconscious on the floor. With much effort the orange head lifted his father by his arm and dragged him to the living room, dumping his body on one of the couches. He dusted his hands against each other before going back to the kitchen.

"I think you knocked him out for good," Ichigo smirked, "I guess it'd be better to send him back to Soul Society then look for a new house."

Rukia smiled. "Even _if _he died, I'm sure he'd find a way to come back here."

Ichigo grinned as he watched his wife help their young daughter stir the miso soup. "And how is my little girl doing?"

Aiko looked up with a big grin. "Me happy!" she exclaimed, having completely forgotten the near death experience not too long ago.

Soon, the two Kurosaki sons came back downstairs and jumped onto their father's back, simultaneously.

"AUGH!" Ichigo grunted, "What are you two doing?!" he choked.

Keitaro grinned. "Arisawa-sensei told us how you used to get beaten up by her when you were younger," he teased.

Ichigo looked back as much as he could and glared. "Why the fuck did you even ask her about that?" he asked as he shrugged his sons off of him.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted as she smacked him across the head with her ladle. "What did I tell you about cursing in front of the kids?!"

Hayato smiled at his mother. "That's okay 'ka-chan; Kei-nii uses those words all the time too and I'm not affected by it!"

Keitaro and Ichigo looked at Hayato with wide eyes.

"Idiot! You're not supposed to say that!" Keitaro whispered/yelled at his younger brother.

"Why not?" he asked innocently.

"Because he knows how much trouble he's in," Rukia spoke in her 'Kuchiki" tone as she glared evilly at Keitaro.

He cringed at his mother's intense glare.

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Ichigo pulled out his phone from his pocket and read the screen.

_Two Hollows only ten blocks from here, _he read. He put his phone back in his pants. "Well, Keitaro," he placed a hand on his son's raven hair, "Looks like you're on your own on this one," he grinned.

Keitaro glared at his father.

"Don't think you're getting away with it," Rukia also glared, this time causing Ichigo to gulp and Keitaro to grin. "When you come back get ready for—" but Rukia never got to finish her sentence when Ichigo took off for his room as if he was using shunpo in his human body.

With amazing speed he slammed his Shinigami Substitute Badge against his chest and jumped out of the window.

"ICHIGO!" he heard his wife yelling his name even as he shunpo'd away from his house.

"I never thought I'd say this, but thank Kami for Hollows!" he said to himself.

* * *

As you can see this chapter was a bit hectic. i wanted it to be funny but also show a little bit of their new lifestyle. Sorry if things were a bit weird. I promise the story will get more jucier...i just need u guys to be patient (DON'T LEAVE ME!!)

Now, let's go to the next chapter!


	4. 03: The Ungrateful Freeloader

**Author's Note: Here's the third chapter. Again i wanted to add a funny element here so i hope u guys like it. It's short because i didn't know what else to include in this chapter. still, i think it's worth reading...**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 3: The Ungrateful Freeloader

_

* * *

_

Kling-Bang! Clang!

Rukia's eyes opened into wide plates in the dark night when she thought she heard something from downstairs. She strained her ears, waiting for any other noises when…nothing. The house was silent. The petite woman let out a sigh of relief, thinking it was only her imagination. She looked at the clock on her bedstand which read 2am.

With an annoyed groan Rukia closed her eyes again, snuggling closer to her husband's bare chest.

_Clang—Crack!_

Rukia sat up like a bullet, this time knowing for sure that she wasn't hallucinating. She turned to her husband and shook his shoulder. "Ichigo. Ichigo!"

The orange head muttered curses as he turned over.

As an angry vein pulsed in her head, Rukia reached over and grabbed his boxers that were on the floor. "Wake up, strawberry!" she snarled as she smacked his face with his boxers.

"W-what?" Ichigo sat up, and looked at his surrounding only to see his boxers half-hanging off his head. "Rukia, what's going on?" he asked as he pulled his undergarment off his head.

Rukia, who was searching for their clothing in the dark, answered, "I heard some weird noises downstairs and I doubt it's the kids."

Ichigo sighed. "What are you talking about? You must've been dreaming…" he mumbled as he yawned.

Rukia glared at him as she got her undergarments on and quickly pulled Ichigo's shirt over her head. "I know what I heard Ichigo, and I have a feeling something is going on—"

_Kling! Bam!_

This time Ichigo jumped out of their bed, clumsily putting on his boxers. The two parents quietly opened their door and peered down the stairs. A small amount of light was visible and it seemed to be coming from the kitchen. Ichigo got on another shirt and the two slowly and silently walked over to the sound.

"Stay behind me midget," he whispered to his wife as the two started to tip toe down the stairs. Normally Rukia would argue back that she could defend herself, but that night she felt vulnerable with only Ichigo's shirt barely covering her body. _Man, I must be getting old,_ Rukia thought to herself.

By the time they reached the last step, Ichigo had already adjusted to the darkness. He located one of his sons' bats and held a firm grip on its handle as they went towards the kitchen.

When they were close enough, they noticed that the small amount of light was coming from… the refrigerator?

"Ow!" a voice sharply yelped in pain, "damn, why are these things so hard to open?!"

Upon recognizing the voice, Ichigo stomped over to the kitchen and flipped the lights on. "What the fuck are you doing, Renji?!"

"OW!" The sixth division fukutachio yelped in surprise and in pain as he bumped his head against the ceiling of the fridge. Mumbling curses, he took a step out of the fridge, rubbing his head, and smiling at the Kurosaki couple with some food in his mouth. "Sorry, did I wake you two?"

Ichigo walked over and swung his bat down on the red head's head.

"OW! What is up with everything hitting my head today?!" the enraged pineapple shouted.

"It's because you're a fucking idiot," Ichigo reasoned.

Renji pouted and looked over to his childhood friend. "Sorry for bothering you so late at night, Rukia—nice shirt," he commented, which earned him another smack from Ichigo.

"Renji, you scared the shit out of us! What the fuck do you think you're doing here so late at night and EATING our food?!" she snapped back.

Ichigo smirked at his wife. "And I thought you said 'no cursing' in the house."

Rukia gave him the Kuchiki-glare before looking back at her friend. "Well?"

Renji, who was still eyeing his friend, clumsily replied, "Sorry Rukia but its kinda hard for me to talk to you when you're dressed like that."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as Rukia glared at her friend before turning around and walking back upstairs. "I'm going to go check on the kids so make sure you get rid of him, Ichigo," she called out.

"Will do," he replied, dragging Renji away from the kitchen and into the living room. It was then Ichigo noticed that the red head was still in his Shinigami form which meant that he just arrived. "What are you doing sneaking around here anyways?"

Renji dropped himself on to the couch with a plate of leftovers before saying, "Yamamoto-sotaicho wants you to be present for tomorrow's 'special meeting.'"

Ichigo yawned as he followed his friend's example on the couch. "Didn't we have one four days ago? Why are they having another one so soon?"

"Something about an emergency, I'm not really sure," Renji shrugged as he stuffed another spoonful of food into his mouth.

Ichigo lifted his head and stared at his friend with an arched brow. "But why couldn't they send a Hell's Butterfly or something? And why so late at night?"

Renji let out a nervous laughter as he lifted the plate of food. "I was hungry."

With one last swing of the bat, Ichigo made his way back upstairs for his much needed sleep.

"I'm going to stay the night so I hope you don't mind me using this television-thingy," Renji called out to his friend who only responded with a grunt. He grinned as he turned on the television and put in his favorite DVD: The Last Samurai. "I should really get an armor like that," he mumbled to himself as Watanabe Ken appeared in the movie.

* * *

I'm a fan of Watanabe Ken, so even if The Last Samurai wasn't so good a movie, I still watched it to see him. So sorry if it seemed a bit off, lol

So yeah, i wanted the beginning part of the chapter to show that Ichigo and Rukia have a VERY active sex life (thus they already have three kids). But I didn't want to add anything lemony because i wanted this fic to be more family orientated... but that might change later ('cuz everyone has a little perverted side in them, lol).

Did you like Renji? He's not in love with Rukia anymore but what guy wouldn't be a affected to see a woman half naked? lol u'll see why he's here and what this plays to the story.

Now, to the last the chapter of the day, let's go!


	5. 04: A Little GetTogether

**Author's Note: So here is the last chapter of the day. It's a lot longer than the previous chapter but again, it might seem like nothing but babbles. But if u look _extremely_ closely, u just might see something that will play a key role in the main storyline. **

**So Ichigo has to go to Soul Society and u guys will read about how Keitaro and his siblings are affected by this. And i promise, things will get jucier starting with the next chapter or two. just keep an eye out for it. i won't make any promises of when it'll be out but it WILL be out ASAP.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 4: A Little Get-Together

* * *

Keitaro walked downstairs and took in his surrounding. "What the hell?"

Ichigo was sitting at the head of the table feeding Aiko her breakfast, while Rukia just placed another bowl of rice in front of Hayato, and Isshin was twitching like a dieing fly at one corner of the room. But this wasn't the weird part. What caused Keitaro to raise an eyebrow was that Yasutaro Sado, aka Chad, was sitting next to Hayato reading the newspaper while Abarai Renji was stuffing his mouth with everything that was in his reach.

"Renji!" Rukia smacked her childhood friend over the head. "That's the third bowl of rice! How much more are you going to eat?!"

"Damn it, Rukia! Can't a man eat in peace?!" Renji yelled back.

"Don't shout at my wife, freeloader!" Ichigo snapped back as he wiped some food off of Aiko's face.

Keitaro finally walked to his seat and sat down. "Ohayo!" he greeted them as Rukia placed down his breakfast.

"Ohayo, Keitaro. Hurry up and eat or else you'll be late for school," his mother said.

"Hai!"

Renji watched on as Keitaro ate a spoonful of rice. "Man Keitaro, you sure are lucky. Your okasan actually lets you eat as much as you want to."

With a mouthful of rice, Keitaro looked at the older man. "Because ojiisan said I'm a growing man. Besides, why do you care…freeloader-san?"

Renji choked on the food that was in his mouth. "W-what did you say?!"

"Do you have a problem with my kid?" Ichigo snapped at the red head.

_Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Hayato yelled as he jumped out of his seat and ran to the door. "Ohayo gozaimasu!" he greeted the people at the door.

Keitaro leaned back in his seat to see none other than Ishida Uryuu with his wife Orihime greeting the youngest Kurosaki son with Ryo.

"Ohayo!" Orihime greeted back.

"Now that the Quincy is here, let's get going!" Renji jumped onto his feet and made his way to the door.

"…" Chad silently stood up and followed the red head.

"Keitaro," Ichigo called his oldest son, "I have to go to Soul Society right now and I'll be back by tomorrow. Help your mother take care of your siblings, okay?" he said while picking up a giggling Aiko out of her high chair and giving her a 'good-bye' hug.

"Hai! Keitaro exclaimed with a big smile as his father ruffled his hair affectionately.

Rukia came out from the kitchen to greet the Ishida family. "Orihime, thanks a lot for staying here."

The chestnut haired, well-endowed, woman smiled sweetly at her friend. "Not a problem. Besides, it's going to get boring at the house with Uryuu also being gone."

Rukia nodded. "And the kids have to go to school. Which reminds me; Keitaro! You better hurry up or you'll be late!"

"Hai!" he called out again as he ran upstairs to get his backpack.

"Well, we better get going," Ichigo said before kissing his wife on the head and following his friends out the door, towards Urahara's store.

Keitaro came back down to a much emptier house. He grabbed his lunch from the kitchen and ran outside where his brother and his best friend were waiting. As the three were walking to school, Keitaro couldn't help but wonder why his father was suddenly called to Soul Society when he was just there only a few days ago.

The Kurosaki children were already aware of the existence of Soul Society from their parents… or at least the two sons knew of it and not so much the young Aiko. Ichigo and Rukia were planning on hiding this fact when Keitaro was young, but it was just too difficult since the boy could see ghosts and Hollows, not to mention the number of times the parents had to leave their body/gigai in front of their son to stop a Hollow from trying to consume their souls. In the end they had no choice but to explain everything to him, and also to Hayato when he was old enough to understand. So the two never really questioned about the afterlife, although it did take some time to understand why they couldn't tell other people about Soul Society.

The three entered their school a few minutes before the bell rang.

"Bye Kei-nii!" Hayato shouted as he and Ryo ran towards their classroom on the lower level of the school building.

Keitaro waved back before he walked up the stairs to where his 6-2 class was located.

"Ohayo," he greeted everyone in his class as he entered the door.

"KEIIITAROOOOO!"

The said boy quickly sidestepped as his friend came flying towards him. "Ohayo, Saichi," he replied as his friend's body landed on the ground with a 'thump.'

Saichi immediately jumped back on his two feet and grinned. "I heard you got into another fight yesterday."

Keitaro shrugged as he went to his seat by the window. "It's not a big deal really."

Saichi wiggled his way towards Keitaro. "But you still beat up the three biggest bullies from 6-4; that's something to brag about."

"Dumbass," he murmured under his breath.

"Okay class, please settle down and sit," the teacher announced as she walked into the door. Everyone returned to their seats as she opened her attendance book to start roll-call.

Keitaro just slumped on his desk and only moved when he had to reply to his teacher when she called his name.

After all the names have been called, she closed the book and said, "Before we start class, I'd like to introduce you guys to a new student who just moved here." She paused for a second to look around the classroom before adding, "It's a girl."

Cat-calls were made throughout the class by the boys while several of the girls just groaned. Meanwhile, Keitaro just continued to slump on his desk, glancing out the window.

_It sure is a nice day,_ he thought to himself, _Maybe I should take Hayato and Aiko to Urahara's store and buy some of his popsicles._ He continued thinking to himself that he never heard the classroom door sliding open nor the footsteps of the new student as she made her way to the front of the class.

"Ohayo. My name is Saeki Kiyo."

At the mentioning of her name, Keitaro sat up and glared to the front of the classroom, hoping beyond hope that he heard wrong. But, almost as if life hated him, the girl who _almost_ beat him yesterday was standing there with the same I'm-better-than-you aura around her.

"Welcome to Karakura Elementary School," the teacher greeted before looking around the class. "Let me see… why don't you sit next to Keitaro."

The said boy cringed. _Things are just getting worse and worse!_

"Keitaro! Raise your hand!"

He had no choice but to raise one of his hand upon his teacher's request. He watched as Kiyo's eyes landed on him. He was expecting her to act more surprised but in fact she just looked at him…emotionlessly, as if she expected to see him there.

Kiyo silently walked towards Keitaro but turned away from him only to sit on the seat next to his. Once she settled down, Kiyo looked back up front where their teacher was starting the day's lesson.

Keitaro watched the girl from the corner of his eyes.

_Something feels awfully wrong._

--

The bell rung, signaling the end of the last class of the day.

Keitaro stretched his arms over his head before packing up.

"KEITARO!"

"What do you want Saichi?" he asked, not even looking up.

Saichi leaned over his best friend's desk. "So, how's the new girl?"

Keitaro raised a brow. "How should I know? I didn't even talk to her."

"Yeah but you're sitting next to her," he reasoned, "Not like me who's sitting on the other side of the classroom."

Keitaro rolled his eyes. "If you're interested then go talk to her yourself."

Saichi was about to comment back when the door to the classroom opened and two little heads peaked in. "Kei-nii! Hurry up!" Hayato yelled.

"I'm coming," he sighed as he got up and grabbed his bag. "See you tomorrow," he waved at his friend before leaving the room, only slightly glancing at the silent girl as she continued to pack up.

Keitaro casually walked home with Hayato and Ryo who were busy chatting behind him. Again they were battling verbally on who had the better father and how fast they can kill a Hollow.

"My otousan has a large bow that shoots like fifty arrows all at once!" Ryo held up his arms like he was holding a bow and shooting at an enemy.

Hayato snorted. "Oh yeah? Well my otousan has a HUGE Zanpaktou that can chop up any enemy from a mile away!"

"Yeah? Well, just because it's big doesn't mean your otousan is strong. He's nothing against my otousan that's why he has to swing around that big thing like an idiot!" Ryo glared. (A/N: Uryuu would be so proud, lol)

Hayato glared back. "Zangetsu-san can easily slice up that stupid bow!"

The two slammed their heads together as they continued their heated argument. How they were best friends was beyond anyone's imagination… just like their fathers.

_What a peaceful day_, Keitaro sarcastically thought to himself.

"AAARRRRRRRRGGHHHHHH!"

Keitaro turned around and saw a ten-foot tall Hollow suddenly appear in front of them, screeching as it searched for its prey. Its eyes were rolling around 360 degrees in its sockets until it finally landed on three young boys who were staring back at him with bored expressions, hands dug deep into their pockets like a trio of punks.

"Keitaro."

The said boy looked back to see his mother in her Shinigami form land gracefully behind him with her Zanpaktou already pulled out of her sheath.

She looked at her son and smiled. "Take the boys and go on home. Orihime is there waiting for you three."

"Hai, 'ka-chan," he replied and the three continued their walk back to the Kurosaki house while Rukia jumped high into the air to attack. They were only a block away from home so it didn't take long for the three to get there.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri!" Orihime and Aiko greeted them.

Hayato and Ryo quickly ran into the living room to watch some afternoon cartoon with the youngest citrus head. But Keitaro walked towards the front window and watched as his mother quickly rid of the Hollow. He remembered seeing a Hollow for the first time; he was so traumatized that he didn't leave his parents' sides for days.

But as he got older, Keitaro became intrigued by the idea of his parents being a shinigami that he's been _dieing_ to become one himself. But his parents were also set to prevent him from becoming one. When he was six years old, Keitaro snuck into his parents' room to play with Ichigo's Shinigami Substitute Badge but got caught when he was only a few centimeters away from touching it. And man, did he get an earful that night.

Even after getting yelled at so many times by his parents, Keitaro never stopped wanting to become a shinigami. In fact, he wasn't sure _why_ his parents were against the idea in the first place. Hitsugaya-taicho and Yachiru-fukutaicho were younger than him…right?

* * *

So, has anyone noticed that little something i mentioned in my A/N above? Yes? No? well, it doesn't really matter yet. i hope u guys liked these three chapters, although they're not my best masterpieces. i'm starting to write the next chapter and i'm trying to make it more interesting since i noticed how boring the beginning is (not to mention how this storyline seems a bit redundant). SO, for everyone who loves my stories, i shall try harder to make this more appealing. Please be patient with me and i promises u won't regret it...hopefully.


	6. 05: The Captain's Meeting

**Author's Note: First of all, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this fanfic!! It's because of you guys I like writing (or typing, whichever way you want to see it) this story. I know it's been a bit cliche and boring but it's going to get exciting. I'm kinda late in the update because I kept writing bits and pieces of future chapters that's really cool. I promise it's going to be great.**

**Sadly, you will have to wait a few more weeks before my next update because I'm going on a _long_ vacation starting tomorrow and pretty much all throughout next week. I'll try to write ASAP but I can't make promises. That is why I decided to upload THREE chapters today so I hope you guys like them!**

**This chapter has more on Ichigo and his life as a Substitute Shinigami in this future life. I kinda liked writing this 'cuz I remember leaving Ichigo's new job from the prequel story a bit open w/o clarifcations. So I hope some things clear up here. **

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 5: The Captain's Meeting

* * *

Ichigo stood on the sidelines next to the other taichos and fukutaichos in the grand meeting hall. And like always, Chad and Uryuu were standing slightly behind him, but still next to him. Ever since twelve years ago, after he married Rukia, Ichigo had been attending these meetings in Soul Society twice a month. Technically he was like another taicho of his own squad which consisted of Rukia, Chad, Orihime, Uryuu, and sometimes Isshin, Urahara, Yoruichi, Ryuuken, the Vizards, and Nel. He even had the white haori, a captain's robe, but instead of a number, the emblem on his Shinigami Substitute Badge was on the back. His job? Taking care of the Living World and taking several recruits each year for one month and teach them how to survive in the other realm in desperate times.

Everyone in the meeting was chattering while they waited. Kyouraku was trying to flirt with Nanao who kept replying "No!"; Ukitake was coughing like crazy; and Matsumoto was arranging another drinking party for that night with Renji and Hisagi sounding excited. The noise only got louder as time passed until Yamamoto entered with his fukutaicho following behind him. When he reached the head of the two lines, he slammed down the end of his cane against the floor to gain full attention. Silence entered the halls as everyone waited to hear the reason for this sudden meeting.

Yamamoto slowly opened one of his eyes and looked around the room. Then he coughed to clear his throat before beginning. "I must thank all of you for making it to this meeting on such short notice," he said with a small smile. "Today I have several important announcements to make so please pay attention. First of all, I would like to remind all of you that it will be my birthday in a few weeks from today. I expect gifts from all of you," he teased. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the old man while Kyouraku was trying to suppress his laughter.

"I can't believe another birthday is already here," the 8th Division Captain said, "Congratulations, Yama-ji."

"Just how old are you?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

The old man faced him and lightly smiled. "If you don't already know the answer to that question, then it only proves just how much of an imbecile you truly are."

"I agree," Byakuya suddenly spoke up. Ichigo furiously glared at his so called brother-in-law.

A few snickers of laughter went around the room, but Renji just let it all out. "HAHAHA! What a fucking dumbass!" he pointed at the Shinigami Substitute.

Ichigo also glared at the Sixth Division fukutaicho. "Laugh all you want, jackass, but I bet you don't know how old the old man is either."

This immediately ended whatever was humoring the red head. "Shut up! At least I didn't ask the man himself. I'd wait until after the meeting is over and than ask someone else."

"Whatever," Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Anyways, _don't_ expect me to buy anything. This job doesn't exactly pay too well in my world. I have to balance my job as a Shinigami and as a doctor in order to keep up a stable lifestyle for my family so I'm not going to be wasting money on something stupid as buying a present for an old man."

"This just goes to show how pathetic you truly are," Byakuya spoke back, "I knew from the very beginning Rukia shouldn't have married a human who cannot support her financially. She should have stayed here in Soul Society where she can support herself until she marries into a respectable clan."

Ichigo glared at the kenseiken wearing man. "Rukia makes less money than I do. And STOP saying shit like that; Rukia is married to me and that's final. Stop getting your hopes up that she might just leave me."

"You never know," Renji side-commented, and Ichigo's reiatsu suddenly increased as he glared at his so-called friend.

Yamamoto cleared his throat to gain back attention, his expression suddenly becoming serious. "Second order of business; Chojiro fukutaicho," he called out.

"Hai." Sasakibe Chojiro fukutaicho stepped up and bowed to his captain before turning to everyone else in the room. "We got a message from Shihouin Yoruichi-san that she and the arrancars have found yet another base," there was a short paused as Kenpachi groaned in annoyance before continuing, "But she has reason to believe that this base has recently been deserted, which means they are getting closer to the location of the enemy."

Noise exploded in the room as everyone started to murmur amongst themselves about this sudden discovery.

Yamamoto tapped his cane on the ground several times, the loud noise echoing loudly through the room. "Order. Order!" Everyone soon quieted and when it was completely silent, the old man continued where his fukutaicho left off. "Shihouin Yoruichi has requested for more aid. I want the Second Division to send out several members of Secret Mobile Corps to aid her search."

"Hai, Yamamoto-sotaicho," Soifon bowed.

Yamamoto nodded in acknowledgement. "And because of this, Central 46 has decided to postpone the annual training in the human world. Is this understood, Kurosaki Ichigo?"

The Shinigami Substitute grunted in response, not really bothered by this. Who cares if this year's rookies didn't train for one month in the human world? He was too busy thinking about the new enemy anyways. Ever since their sudden appearance and disappearance almost thirteen years ago, Ichigo's been feeling more cautious, especially whenever a strong Hollow appears. His knack for protecting people only increased these past few years as his family grew.

"And, Kurosaki?" Yamamoto called out, pulling Ichigo out of his trance.

"Yeah, what?"

The old man slightly smiled. "Unohana-taicho wanted me to tell you that it may be due time your children come and visit us."

"WHAT?!" Ichigo yelled out. He looked over to the calm Fourth Division Captain who only smiled back. "Why do I have to bring them here?!"

"Well, almost thirteen years have passed since the concealment of Keitaro-kun's power and I believe it is time we check to make sure it is still intact and not too much of his reiatsu escape before it is necessary," Unohana reasoned.

"And may I remind you that when you were a child your father had failed to perform another concealment, thus your reiatsu level was off the charts, making Kuchiki Rukia enter your home that faithful night?" Yamamoto pointed out. And Ichigo didn't have to look to know that Byakuya was sending him 'the look.'

"Umm, okay," the Shinigami Substitute scratched the back of his head. "But then why do I have to bring Hayato and Aiko, too?"

Unohana smiled but the look she was giving him was serious. "Even though your other children weren't born with huge reiatsu like Keitaro-kun, we believe it is best to keep them in check, just in case."

The orange-haired father sighed in defeat. "Fine. I guess we can come by next week. That's when the boys go on their summer break."

Yamamoto nodded. "Very well. With this, I will end the meeting here. I will inform everyone on any new development in Hueco Mundo, but until then I want everyone to keep their eyes open for anything unusual. Dismissed!"

Within seconds everyone left the meeting hall.

Ichigo crossed his arms across his chest as he walked out of the First Division Headquarters, Chad and Uryuu following behind him.

"Kurosaki," Uryuu called out, "Are you sure you're okay with bringing your children here? If their surrounded by so many strong reiatsu, it might trigger something in them, and in Keitaro's case it might affect his current situation even more."

Ichigo sighed, scratching his hair furiously. "I know, but there is nothing I can do about this. I don't want my son being targeted by fucking Hollows anymore."

"But do you really have to bring Hayato and Aiko as well?" Chad asked. He was like an uncle-figure to the younger Kurosaki's so he couldn't help but feel worried about this.

"Well, according to Rukia their reiatsu level has gone up a little, so maybe this really is better for them," Ichigo responded.

"_Kozo_."

Ichigo cringed at the sudden interruption by the very voice he hated the most in _this _world. He turned around and greeted Byakuya with a glare. "What do you want, Byakuya?"

The noble man stood in front of him, giving him the usual 'you-disgusting-human-who-married-my-sister-after-getting-her-pregnant-etc-etc-etc.' "How are Rukia and the children?"

"They're fine. If you don't believe me, go see them for yourself. The kids will be happy to see you," Ichigo spat out with utter annoyance.

Byakuya looked back at him with the same amount of annoyance. "For your sake, they better be safe. And since they will be staying here for some time starting next week, I'm sure I don't have to visit them now. I shall go and prepare rooms for them now, though I rather not prepare my sister's room to accommodate for another person." With that, the Sixth Division Captain turned around and walked away, with Ichigo glaring holes into the back of his head.

Renji suddenly appeared and threw an arm around Ichigo. "You should know by now that no matter what you do Kuchiki-taicho will always hate you."

The orange head folded his arms in front of his chest and snorted. "I never have and never will try to look appealing to him. I've been married to Rukia for over twelve years so he can fuck off for all I care."

"Whatever," Renji shrugged. He looked back at the other two men. "You guys should join me and Shuhei. We're having a drinking battle with Kyouraku-taicho." He turned back to Ichigo and smirked. "You can go and drink away your stress… or get drunk and use it as an excuse to fight with Kuchiki-taicho."

Ichigo thought about this for a second before throwing one of his arms on Renji's shoulder. "Let's go!"

Uryuu and Chad watched on as the two shinigami ran off towards where the drinking party was about to be held.

Uryuu sighed. "It's going to be a long night."

Chad silently nodded as he and Uryuu slowly followed the colorful hairs.

* * *

I can already smell trouble in the air. What's going to happen? read the next chapter and find out!


	7. 06: What's Up, Stranger?

**Author's Note: Here is the second installment on today's update. And let me say this: I really LOVED writing this chapter. It's short but that's because I want to leave a HUGE impression on you guys about our sweet Keitaro-kun. This chapter is really special and you'll find out more in future chapters. Readn and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 6: What's Up, Stranger?

* * *

Keitaro looked around him and sighed.

Here he was again, standing on this lonely, grassy hilltop, overlooking the sunset in front of him. The young Kurosaki sat down on his usual spot and waited.

For who?

"Keitaro."

A nameless stranger.

Keitaro looked behind him and smiled at the stranger behind him. He was a tall man, taller than his father, and wore a long, white cape that covered his entire body like a shield. And around his neck a long, red scarf was wrapped around it with the ends flowing down to the ground.

"Hi, ojisan," Keitaro greeted, "How was your day?"

The older man took a few more steps forward until he was standing next to the sitting Keitaro. "I'm doing very well. How about you?"

Keitaro shrugged. "Otousan got called away to Soul Society, taking his Badge with him."

The stranger let out a small chuckle. "Were you planning on stealing it again?"

"Yeah, but I guess my parents already figured that out. Otousan carries his badge with him all the time now," Keitaro sighed. He really wanted to use the badge like his parents when they needed to be in their Shinigami form. "When will they ever let me become a Shinigami?"

The stranger was quiet before replying, "When they think you're ready."

"But I'm ready now!" he argued back.

"But they're not," the older man responded. "You're parents are afraid of the dangers you will have to face once you gain this new power, and that is something they don't ever want you to know."

Keitaro sighed. It was impossible to argue against him since he was always right. So he turned his attention back to the sunset that never seemed to move from its position: the upper half shining brightly to the world, while the lower half was hidden by the earth.

"I want to get stronger," he whispered.

The stranger looked at Keitaro and let out a small smile. "And to what extent are you willing to go through to get stronger?"

Keitaro thought about this for a second before answering with determination shining in his eyes. "Whatever it takes."

_Swish-swoosh!_

Keitaro turned around by the sudden rustling of the bushes and tree-branches behind him. The stranger also looked back for a second before turning back to the young Kurosaki.

"It is time to leave again, Keitaro."

The said boy looked at him for a second and nodded. "I'll see you tomorrow, ojisan."

The stranger smiled. "Of course. Now, wake up."

In the next second, Keitaro jerked open his eyes. He was in his room, lying on his bed with his blanket tossed off to one side.

"Augh," he cringed at the morning sun shining brightly into his face from his window. He sat up and looked at the clock on his desk.

7:00 am.

Time to get ready for school.

Keitaro stretched his tired body before jumping out of his bed. He looked over to see his younger brother still snoring away on his bed with Kon in his arms.

He was about to open his bedroom door when he suddenly stopped, remembering something.

_Why does ojisan always wake me up whenever it feels like there's another presence with us? _Keitaro asked himself before sighing. _Great, another question that nobody is going to answer._

Fed up with how shielded his life was, Keitaro opened his door and went to the bathroom to get ready for school.

* * *

So? How was it? Did you figure out who that 'stranger' is? lol

Now do you know why I really liked this chapter? If not, maybe you should reread the chapter with a more open mind. There's a reason why Keitaro had to 'wake up'. Did you notice it?

Well, let's go to the next chapter! (sadly it doesn't have too much more on what's happening here but it will in another chapter soon).


	8. 07: Not Much Has Changed

**Author's Note: This is today's last update. I kinda liked it but it's more of a chapter that I had to write in order for things to link in the future. So, it's kinda like a filler with some humor involved. Hope you guys like it.**

**Ichigo comes back home and see what happens!**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 7: Not Much Has Changed

* * *

Ichigo stepped out of the Urahara's gates, followed by Uryuu and Chad.

"I still can't believe what you did back there," Uryuu said.

"Oh stop complaining like an old woman," Ichigo snapped back.

Chad placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder. "Still, don't you think you went a little too far, destroying all those expensive furniture at Kuchiki-taicho's house?"

"I was drunk!" Ichigo retorted, "Besides, he was the one who first initiated the fight, not me!"

"You fought with Byakuya?" a different male voice interrupted them.

The three men looked up to see Urahara fanning himself and Yoruichi grinning next to him, both standing near the ladder leading up.

"I was fucking drunk!" Ichigo yelled again. He then looked at Yoruichi and glared. "Why are you even here? I thought you were supposed to be in Hueco Mundo."

"Well, it's good to see you too," she replied sarcastically.

"You know what I mean," Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Yoruichi chuckled before responding, "I just thought I give myself a small break after the arrival of the Secret Mobile Corps. I don't know about you but I don't want to waste too much time in Hueco Mundo. It's hard to get sand off my fur."

"Whatever," Ichigo sighed, "Let's just go back." He walked towards the ladder leading back to Urahara's store, and where his body was well hidden in one of the rooms. The others climbed up ahead of him and when he reached the top he was surprised by what—or who—he saw. "What the hell?"

Immediately, after hearing Ichigo's voice, two bodies flew towards him.

"ICHIGO!"

"PAPA!"

"AWWWWwwww…!" Ichigo's scream slowly faded away as he fell back down the secret door and to the underground training room.

Uryuu, Chad, Urahara and Yoruichi just watched on with a raised brow at the sudden event. When they heard footsteps they looked up to see Rukia and Orihime smiling at them with Kon lying limp in the back.

"I guess otousan and Aiko were really excited to see Ichigo back," Rukia commented.

--

Everyone gathered around the table and sat down. Ichigo, after coming back up with Aiko clinging around his neck and being followed by a beaten up Isshin, returned to his body and sat between his wife and father.

"So, is there anything important to tell us?" Urahara asked behind his fan.

The three men were quiet for a moment until Chad spoke up. "It's Yamamoto-sotaicho's birthday in a few weeks."

"My goodness! You're right!" Isshin exclaimed with his hands pressed on both sides of his face, trying to make himself look cute. "I almost forgot to get him a present. Ichigo," he looked at his son, "When you get something for Yama-ji, don't forget to include my name in the card."

"Why the hell should I do that, you old goat!" Ichigo yelled out as he threw a right hook at his father. "Besides, I'm not planning on getting that old man anything."

"Ichigo!" this time Rukia smacked him. "You spent the past thirteen years avoiding his birthday when it's a very important celebration in Soul Society. This year you HAVE to get him a gift."

Ichigo pouted at his wife while Aiko continued to draw all over his hand with markers she brought from home. "Look papa! I draw Chappy!"

The father looked at his hand and sighed. His daughter was starting to pick up her mother's habits… and abilities. "Well, then think of something to get the old man because we're _all_ going to visit him once the boys go on their summer break."

Rukia stared at her husband for a moment before asking, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, Unohana-taicho wants us to visit her with the kids so she can keep an eye out on their reiatsu level."

"Ah, so the day has finally come," Urahara chuckled, "I told you, you can't keep them away from Soul Society forever."

"Ichigo! Take me with you!" Kon jumped onto his shoulder and screamed into his ear. "I have to go and protect nee-san when you go off chasing after other girls—oof!" Kon's words got cut off when Ichigo grabbed him by the head and tossed the stuffed lion to Uryuu who also caught him by the head before shoving him under the mat he was sitting on.

"I'll sew up his mouth for you later," Uryuu commented.

Ichigo grunted, placing one elbow on the table and resting his head on it, while Aiko started drawing on his other arm.

Isshin laughed at his son's expression. "Haha! Why are you so down, my son? Afraid Mayuri might do some experiment on them?"

The sudden thought sent shivers down the young father's spine. "Please don't even joke around like that; I know for a fact that bastard is planning on doing something like that as soon as we arrive."

"Still, it might be a good idea to go over there," Rukia said while still thinking, "I mean, I don't want anything to happen to the children."

"Yeah, but I just don't like the idea of our kids getting involved with Soul Society at a young age," Ichigo sighed.

"But with you two as parents it was bound to happen so stop sulking," Uryuu took a sip of his tea, ignoring Ichigo's glare.

Urahara covered his mouth with his fan as he eyed the Kurosaki couple. "Has anything suspicious been going on with our dear Keitaro-kun? Maybe that's why Unohana-taicho wants to check him out."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other for a second before looking back at the others. "Well, it's true that his reiatsu has gotten stronger."

"Not to mention the increase in Hollow attacks around our neighborhood," Rukia added.

Everyone waited for the former Twelfth Division taicho to say something but he seemed deep in thought.

Ichigo carefully sat up closer to the table. "Is something wrong, Urahara."

Urahara snapped back to attention and suddenly started fanning himself with a grin. "I'm sure it's only puberty."

Ichigo threw his tea cup at the shopkeeper, hitting him square in the chin. "DON'T SUDDENLY ANSWER BACK SO CASUALLY!"

Isshin and Yoruichi laughed as Chad tried to calm his best friend down.

Urahara sat back up, nursing his bruised chin. "I'm just stating the possibility, Kurosaki-kun. After all, he's twelve years old and reaching the age where he's no longer a child."

Rukia glared at the shopkeeper. "Don't say it like that. You're making it seem like he'll leave once he's old enough."

"I'm merely stating a fact," Urahara mumbled again.

"Well we don't need you to remind us of this _fact_, dumbass," Ichigo snarled.

Isshin laughed as he patted his friend on the back. "Don't worry too much, Kisuke. They're just sad because they're getting older as their children become adults… unless," Isshin suddenly looked at his son with a worried expression, his eyes wide at the sudden realization.

"What?" Ichigo asked, feeling worried, "What is it?"

Isshin leaned in closer. "Could it be…" Ichigo gulped. "That the reason you're so worried about getting old is because you already have problems down there—"

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" the blushing Ichigo yelled as he punched his father square in the face, knocking him out in one punch.

Aiko blinked a few times before she smiled up at her father. "'Jii-chan dead again."

**--**

**ELSEWHERE**

Pesche and Dondochakka looked over the map Nel gave them as Bawabawa carried them to different locations throughout Hueco Mundo.

"Hmm," Pesche rubbed his 'chin' in deep thought, "This map is looking awfully suspicious…"

"What is it?" Dondochakka asked as he leaned over his friend's shoulder to look at the map.

Pesche pointed to the piece of paper. "I don't think Hueco Mundo is this small."

Dondochakka fell forward, almost falling off of Bawabawa. "I don't think size really matters right now."

Suddenly Bawabawa came to a halt, throwing the other two off of him by several meters. They only stopped when they slammed into a wall.

"What was that for, Bawabawa?!" Dondochakka shouted as he sat up. But his words soon died when he felt the wall behind him. Slowly, the two turned around to see what stopped them.

"What is this?" Pesche asked.

His companion just shook his head as the two circled the single tall white building (A/N: kind of like the Washington Monument) that they slammed into.

"I've never seen this before in Hueco Mundo. Have you?" Pesche asked.

Again Dondochakka shook his head. "Should we contact Nel?"

Pesche was about to respond when suddenly Bawabawa neared the structure right next to them and started tapping the wall with his head. "What is it? Is something in there?"

Bawabawa nodded his big head.

Dondochakka walked over and examined the wall. "I don't think this is the door. Each side looks identical with no passageway…" he pressed the palm of both hands against the wall and tried pushing with all his might. But the more he pushed only his legs kept sliding out under him and the wall wouldn't budge. "See? I told you," he said as he kept pushing.

Pesche just watched as his friend kept making a fool out of himself. "I don't think that's what you have to do…" he mumbled to himself as he placed one hand on the wall and slowly moved it around, searching for something. "There should be some sort of a switch—ah, here it is!" Finding a small dent in the wall, Pesche applied some force on it and a small part of the wall, square and only about four inches in perimeter, slid in.

Suddenly, a small light near Dondochakka's left leg appeared, followed by a line of light going up, then right, and finally down, creating a lighted rectangle on the wall.

"What's this—AUGH!" Dondochakka had no time to move away when the wall suddenly lifted up, opening up a doorway. He fell right in and continued rolling around inside.

Only when he heard Dondochakka coming to a halt did Pesche walk inside. "Stay there, Bawabawa," he ordered. Inside Pesche noticed several sizes of pillars standing around the ground, situated in such a way that is looked like steps, leading to the upper part of the white building, as well as some leading downwards, disappearing beneath a small opening on the ground. "What is this place?" he asked.

Dondochakka stood up, rubbing his sore bottom. "Don't know. Maybe it's related to those deserted bases we've been finding."

"Maybe it is a base," Pesche whispered. The two looked at each other for a second before letting out a nervous chuckle. "Maybe we should get out of here."

"I agree with you!" The two picked up their legs and tip toed their way to the door…

_BAM!_

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Dondochakka yelled when the door suddenly shut down in front of their noses. He then felt something tap his right shoulder. "What is it, Pesche?" he asked, turning to his right…but nobody was there.

"Did you say something?"

Dondochakka looked over to his left to see Pesche looking back at him. "Um, what are you doing standing over here?"

"What are you talking about? I'm here because I'm standing here," Pesche 'reasoned.'

"But didn't you just tap me from my right?"

Pesche just shook his head before something huge overshadowed them.

"Um, who turned out the light?" Dondochakka asked before the two slowly turned around. But before they could figure anything else something grabbed them from both sides.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Bawabawa, who was still outside, continued rolling around in the sand without a care in the world.

* * *

OOOOOOO! A cliffie! I haven't wrote one in a long time and I hope it was good. So, what's happening with Pesche and Dondochakka? You'll have to wait a while but it's going to get intense now. Hope these three chapters grabbed more interest!


	9. 08: The Unwanted Attack

**Author's Note: THANK YOU to those who reviewed this story!**

**Starting from this chapter the story will get more exciting. Sorry if there's any grammatical or spelling mistakes. I was in such a rush to finish this chapter that I didn't edit it thoroughly. Anyways, we will find out more about what part Keitaro plays in this fanfic and how it will affect our favorite couple! **

**I will upload the next chapter soon (hopefully by this weekend, but again, no promises).**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 8: The Unwanted Attack

* * *

"KEITAROOO!"

"Will you shut up?!" Keitaro yelled.

But Saichi only continued to whine as he kept pulling on Keitaro's arm. "But I want to go to the arcades!"

"Then go by yourself!" Keitaro kept trying to shake off his friend's hold but the bastard continued hanging on.

"But it'd be boring without you! And I wanted to invite Saeiki-san too!"

"WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME?!" Keitaro yelled at his friend's face.

Saichi looked at Keitaro like he was dumb. "Well duh! You sit next to her so it's obvious you two would know each other."

Keitaro whacked Saichi across the head. "Dumbass, just because I sit closest to her doesn't mean we talk."

"Still! It's the weekend so we should go somewhere. Look how sunny it is outside. With summer break just around the corner I want to spend more of my time having fun!" Saichi exclaimed.

Keitaro shook his head. "You do know that summer break is when we have a 'break.' It's not like you're going to have classes so why not wait until after next week to have fun?"

Saichi let out a nervous chuckle. "My parents are making me take special summer classes at this new tutoring place."

"Sucks to be you," Keitaro sympathized, "But I still can't hang out with you. I promised to take care of my siblings."

"Oh," Saichi _finally_ released his hold on Keitaro, "Well I guess there really isn't anything I can do about that, huh?"

"Oi, Keitaro!"

The said boy looked towards the door of his classroom to see his father standing by the doorway. "Otousan? When did you get back?"

Ichigo shrugged his shoulder. "Not too long ago. Anyways, hurry up. Your okasan and I are taking you guys to the park."

"So ka." Keitaro grabbed his bag and turned to his friend. "Ja ne." Saichi waved back as Keitaro walked out of the classroom with his father. But once again his eyes drifted to his seat-mate who continued to pack her books in silence. _Weird…_ Keitaro thought to himself as he left his classroom for the weekend.

Keitaro walked alongside Ichigo as they exited his elementary school.

"KEI-NII!" Hayato waved to his brother by the school gate with their mother and sister. Once Keitaro reached them, Hayato grabbed his brother's hand and Aiko around the waist. "Let's go!" he shouted as he ran off in direction of the park, dragging his siblings with unbelievable strength and speed.

Ichigo watched on as his youngest son ran away enthusiastically. "Is it just me or is Hayato slowly becoming more and more like you?"

Rukia glared at him before kicking his shin. "More like he's becoming more like your father."

--

Ichigo and Rukia held hands as they sat on the nearest bench to the swings where Keitaro was pushing little Aiko and Hayato was pumping his leg in the air to gain more momentum.

Ichigo sighed as he watched his three kids. "I really wanted to protect these kids from all the troubles of Soul Society but I guess there's nothing we can do since they inherited my crazy reiatsu."

Rukia chuckled as she leaned her head on Ichigo's shoulder. "We tried our best to protect them. Now it's time to see what they can do by themselves. Besides, Keitaro is only three years younger than you were when you first got your Shinigami powers."

"Yeah, well, three years is still a _huge_ difference," Ichigo reasoned as he slumped his head back, hitting the bench.

Keitaro kept pushing the squealing Aiko as he watched his parents.

_**Is something wrong, Keitaro?**_

The said boy slightly jumped. He'd recognize that voice anywhere. _Ojisan? Is that you?_

_**Who else would it be?**_

Keitaro wiggled his nose as if an old pair of socks slid by him. _It's just that I never heard you while I was awake._

The 'stranger' chuckled. _**Don't worry, you'll get used to it soon.**_

"Oniichan?"

Keitaro looked up to see a stationary Aiko looking back at him. "No more pushing?" she asked with a cute pout.

"Ah, wa li," Keitaro apologized before starting to push her again, but continued the conversation in his head. _Ojisan, is something wrong?_

There was a short pause before the 'stranger' in his head spoke again. _**Why would you say that, Keitaro.**_

_I'm guessing something's up for you to suddenly contact me like this. _Keitaro responded. He waited for a response but the 'stranger' didn't reply. _Ojisan?_

Suddenly Keitaro jerked to attention when he started to feel something abnormal in his surrounding. He dropped his arms to his sides, causing Aiko to slow down into a halt.

Noticing the sudden change in his brother, Hayato skidded to a halt. "Kei-nii, is something wrong—"

"Shh!" Keitaro shushed him as he continued to concentrate. Beads of sweat started to form on his brow as he strained his body to figure out what was happening. He looked over to his parents but only saw his mother stomping on his father's foot. _Why can't they sense this?_

Before another word could be uttered or thought of, a huge tree behind them suddenly snapped around the middle and the upper half was now heading straight for them.

Ichigo was joking around about how Rukia's drawing was similar to their two-year-old, earning him a stomp to his foot, when he suddenly heard the nerve-wrecking sound of a tree snapping right behind his kids.

"SHIT!" Ichigo quickly reached for his Shinigami Substitute Badge and slammed it against his chest before rushing over to the swings, grabbing all three of his kids, and shunpoing back to Rukia who looked like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.

"Are you three alright?" Rukia asked as she gathered all of her children into the safety of her arms.

Keitaro didn't respond as he continued staring at the swings which were now completely demolished underneath the tree that landed on it.

"What the fuck was that?" Ichigo asked no one in particular.

Then, a sudden burst of reiatsu hit them as a Hollow quickly materialized in the middle of the park. It let out a loud screeching noise that forced everyone to plug their ears.

"It hurts!" Hayato screamed.

"WAAHH!" Aiko suddenly started to cry out loud.

Hearing a child's cry, the Hollow turned around and noticed the five delicious looking souls only a few steps away. With another screech it charged towards them.

"GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" Ichigo yelled as he pushed his wife and kids off to the side before running the other way to stop the Hollow.

Without needing another reason, Rukia picked up her daughter and grabbed Hayato's hand and started to run the opposite direction of the Hollow, Keitaro following on the other side. But before Rukia could even make ten feet she sensed another burst of reiatsu as another Hollow appeared not too far away from them.

Rukia cringed as she released her hold on Hayato and dug her pocket for the gikongan. Once she exited her gigai, she unsheathed Sode no Shirayuki, releasing its shikai form. "Chappy! Take the kids back home!" Rukia yelled.

"Hai-pyon!" Chappy saluted her owner before grabbing all the kids and running towards home.

But again, another Hollow appeared directly in front of her, causing Chappy to skid to a halt before trying to run off in another direction. But the Hollows kept appearing, preventing Chappy from escaping.

Ichigo, after getting rid of his third Hollow, noticed one approaching fast towards his kids and his wife's gigai. "NO!" he yelled as he ran over. He jumped high into the air and brought down Zangetsu with enough force to smash the mask into pieces.

Just as she broke through another mask, Rukia noticed another Hollow appearing behind Ichigo. "Way of Destruction 33: Blue Fire Fall!" she shouted as a blue light shot off her hand and broke through the Hollow's mask before it could take a step.

Ichigo looked behind him and smirked. "Thanks!" he called out to his wife.

She responded with her own smirk. But when she noticed a Hollow in the sky, diving downwards toward Ichigo, her smirk died off. "Ichigo! Above you!"

By the time Ichigo looked up and noticed the Hollow, it was quickly shot down by a blue arrow. Ichigo turned around to see Uryuu and Chad running towards them.

"What the hell is going on here, Kurosaki?!" Uryuu yelled.

"How the fuck should I know?!" Ichigo yelled back.

Chad let out a loud grunt as he smashed his Demon Arm against a Hollow that smashed into another Hollow, and another. The three quickly disintegrated. "Why are there so many?"

Rukia called out her first dance, killing off the Hollows trapped within its circle. "I don't know! Something must be triggering them!"

"It's not me!" Ichigo quickly shouted.

"I never said it was _you_!" Rukia shouted back at him.

"Then who is it?!" Uryuu yelled.

Keitaro stood in front of Hayato during the whole time, trying to calm his siblings down. Chappy tightened her grip on Aiko and for once her creepy grin was nowhere on her face.

_What should I do? What can I do?!_

_**Keitaro.**_

Upon hearing his voice, Keitaro felt a wave of reassurance. _Ojisan, tell me what I have to do!_

_**Run.**_

_What?_ But before he could wait for a response, another Hollow appeared before him and his siblings. "SHIT!" he cried, and before he could think about it, Keitaro took off, running far away from his family and into the trees. And luckily—or unluckily—the Hollow followed him. "SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!" he cried as he ran faster.

By now he was a good distance away from his family but two more Hollows caught up with the other one, forcing Keitaro to run faster from the three Hollows.

_If only I was a shinigami!_

Keitaro kept running until he noticed he was deep in the woods "SHIT!" he cursed again. _Now whose going to save me?!_

_If only I had a zanpaktou!_

Keitaro turned back only to see the three Hollows gaining on him. But as he looked back ahead, he noticed something was amiss: there was no ground ahead of him.

"AAHHH!" Keitaro screamed as he fell down, rolling down the steep hill with branches and rocks scratching his body. The torture continued for several seconds and by the time he came to a halt, he felt so sore he couldn't move.

_This isn't good,_ he thought as he tried to push himself up, only to end up landing on one of his arms. Keitaro looked up and saw the three Hollows jumping from top of the hill, towards him, screeching all the way.

Keitaro squeezed his eyes shut. _Dasu ke te!_ As he squeezed his eyes shut, he counted the seconds until his soul would be consumed…only, too much time had past for the Hollows to _not_ have reached him. With great caution, Keitaro opened one eye only to see a pair of legs standing right in front of him.

Keitaro opened both his eyes fully and looked up. In front of him was a…person? He/she was wearing plain white clothes that looked similar to a shinigami outfit except the hakama looked like a skirt. And the top looked like a vest except the left side had a long sleeve. When Keitaro looked up to look at his 'savior's' face, he noticed… a white mask.

"Hollow!" he screamed, immediately jumping up and backing off. It was then he noticed it was a head or two taller than him, with half of a vicious Hollow mask with claw-like red strips running across the mask that was positioned on the upper right side of its face while a red veil covered its face below the eyes.

The Hollow's eyes continued staring at him as one of its arms was raised high above it. Keitaro reluctantly looked up and was shocked by what he saw. Above them were the three Hollows that were chasing him, frozen in what looked like a huge ball of energy.

"What are you doing here?" asked a female voice.

Keitaro looked back at the Hollow. _A woman?_ "Who cares what _I'm_ doing here. What are _you_ doing?" he asked. When all he got was silence, he continued. "I mean, aren't you a Hollow? Why are you stopping those three from eating me? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

The Hollow continued staying silent.

Keitaro felt an angry vein ready to pop on his forehead. "Aren't you going to say anything?!"

Again the Hollow remained silent and Keitaro felt like pulling his hair out. _Women are so complicated! Hollow or human!_

Suddenly, the Hollow moved. She looked back up at the three Hollows. Without uttering a single word, she fisted the hand that was in the air and suddenly the ball of energy squeezed together, causing the Hollows to squeeze against each other until they exploded within the ball that disappeared as soon as they were gone too.

"What the hell did you just do?" Keitaro asked breathlessly.

"I killed them," she simply replied.

Keitaro jumped forward and grabbed her collar, bringing her veiled face closer to his angry face. "I meant, _why _did you kill them! Only a shinigami should kill Hollows!"

"What are you talking about?" she asked, totally unfazed by his outburst.

Keitaro glared daggers into her. "Because then the Hollow can be cleansed, allowing it to go to Soul Society. But instead you just killed them, giving them no chance of going there!" Since Keitaro found out about Hollows, his parents told him that Hollows were not all bad. They were actually human souls who were not sent to Soul Society quick enough, thus became lonely, turning them into Hollows. But only through a shinigami's zanpaktou or kido could a Hollow return to his/her normal soul form and enter Soul Society. In his eyes, Keitaro thought his parents and other shinigamis were like angels who came down to help lost souls into heaven.

But this Hollow just killed them.

Keitaro let out harsh breaths as he waited for the Hollow to say anything. "I'm really close to ripping off that stupid looking cloth-thingy and taking—" he stopped in mid-sentence and his angry eyes grew into wide realization.

Although he couldn't see the Hollow too well since her veil was covering her face, he could clearly see her eyes. "Green eyes…" he breathed out.

The Hollow's eyes also grew wide in realization before she pushed him away from her. Keitaro fell on his butt a feet away as the Hollow suddenly ripped a hole in the middle of the air with her fingers, almost like a cat.

A set of what looked like teeth, opened up as a portal. The Hollow placed one foot in before turning back to Keitaro who was staring at her in bewilderment. "We shall meet again," she said as she stepped in and the portal closed behind her.

Keitaro stayed still, looking at where the mysterious Hollow disappeared. For some reason he couldn't get rid of her eyes or the way she spoke to him just before she left. And what did she mean about meeting again?

"KEITARO!"

The said boy looked up to see his father jumping down from the top of the hill.

Ichigo landed on his feet and rushed over to his eldest son. "Keitaro! What happened? Are you hurt? Why did you run away? What happen to the Hollows? Where—"

"Otousan!" Keitaro interrupted his father's 'ask a million questions.' "I'm fine. What about the others?"

Ichigo let out a sigh of relief before he sat down next to his son. "They're alright. After Ishida and Chad came the Hollows stopped appearing so we only had to deal with the last remaining Hollows."

Keitaro nodded. "That's good."

Ichigo looked over before ruffling his son's raven mess. "I heard from Hayato that you drew away a few Hollows away from them. That was pretty brave of you. Dumb, but brave," Ichigo smirked before looking around. "But where exactly did they go?"

Keitaro stiffened for a moment. Should he tell his father about that mysterious Hollow?

_**How about we keep this fact only between you and me**_, the 'stranger' chuckled in his head.

"Umm, I'm not sure," Keitaro lied, "I fell down this hill and when I looked up they were gone."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as he looked at his son. He shook his head before standing up. "Com'on. Let's head back before your mother causes a scene." He gave his son his hand to help stand up.

It wasn't until then that Keitaro noticed the pain on his right ankle. He cringed when his weight shifted to that leg.

Ichigo noticed this and bent down. He placed his son's right foot on one of his knees and examined it. "It's not that bad. Let's get you home and put some ice on it." Keitaro nodded before Ichigo turned around, allowing his son to climb onto his back as they made their way back to the rest of their family.

As they kept moving, Keitaro couldn't stop thinking about those eyes. "Otousan?"

"Hm?"

Keitaro tightened his hold on his father. "…Nevermind."

Ichigo slowed down his pace and tried to look back but stopped. Something was obviously bothering his son but since he didn't want to talk about it, who was he to ask?

His father?

Damn straight!

"Keitaro."

"Yeah?"

Ichigo resumed his initial pace before continuing. "You do know I'm here to talk whenever you want to, right?"

Keitaro stared at the back of his father's head before smiling. He curled furthered into his father's back. "I know."

* * *

So, what did you think? I kind of liked the crazyness that happened at the park but then again I'm biased.

You'll find out more about what happened later and about that mysterious Hollow with the red veil (for those who do not remember, I mentioned a little bit about these arrancars in the prequel fanfic).

Until next time!


	10. 09: The Unpeaceful Peace

**Author's Note: SORRY for not updating sooner. My computer suddenly got a fucked up and it took forever to fix it. Anyways, better late then later. So here are TWO chapters for you guys today. OH! And thanks again for the reviews!**

**Some drama is going to happen here so be prepared! Although there's nothing that will make you guys cry, but it will bring new light into what's been happening.**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 9: The Un-peaceful Peace

* * *

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

Urahara looked up and gave the Kurosaki family his usual goofy smile. "Just passing the time."

"ICHIGOOO!" But before Isshin could even touch his son, Ichigo quickly punched him in the guts, leaving him wheezing for breath on the ground.

Ichigo and his family just got back home from the park only to see Urahara sipping tea in the living room with Isshin. Knowing now would be the best time to talk about what happened, Ichigo gently set Keitaro down before turning to him and saying, "Kei, take your siblings and go upstairs."

"Why?" Keitaro asked

Ichigo gave him a serious look. "Just do it."

Keitaro sighed as Rukia returned from the kitchen and handed him a bag of ice. With the cooling agent in his hand, Keitaro motioned his two siblings with his head to follow him. And during the entire time, Urahara's shadowed eyes followed him.

As soon as they were gone, Ichigo and Rukia sat on the couch across from Urahara. Ichigo glared at the shopkeeper. "Speak."

Urahara took one last sip of the tea and set it down. "We felt the huge party you guys had at the park."

Ichigo nodded. "I figured as much."

Isshin soon joined the others, but this time in a more serious manner. "Ichigo. We believe it might have been Keitaro that called out those Hollows."

Both Ichigo and Rukia visibly stiffened. "W-why would…why would you think that?" Rukia stuttered.

Isshin ran a hand through his hair, much like how Ichigo does when something is bothering him. "Seconds before the Hollows appeared we noticed a sudden shift in Keitaro's reiatsu. We're not entirely sure what happened to him but it started and suddenly stopped. Yoruichi quickly left to Hueco Mundo just incase it had any affect over there."

"So you're saying Keitaro's called out those Hollows?" Ichigo asked, "That something might be targeting him?"

The two older men looked at each other before shaking their heads. "There's no proof that something or someone is targeting Keitaro," Isshin replied, "His reiatsu might have just attracted the Hollows, that's all. But we just want to make sure and not take any chances."

"And let's just say it's a good thing you guys are going to Soul Society next week," Urahara commented.

Rukia sighed. "Has Soul Society gotten this information yet?"

"I'm sure they did by now, especially with the twelfth Division tracking Ishida-kun all the time," Urahara said. When no one responded, he stood up and opened his fan. "Well then, now that we said everything, I should get back to the store before Jinta decides to break everything." Without waiting for a 'goodbye' he slipped his feet into his sandals and left the Kurosaki residence.

Silence ensued throughout the house.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Isshin stood up and walked over to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin stopped before replying, "I just want to talk to Keitaro for a second." He resumed his walked upstairs where the boy in topic was sitting around, watching his siblings torture Kon. Like always, Isshin entered without knocking.

"'jiichan!" Aiko squealed as she jumped and hugged Isshin's leg. Isshin let out a small chuckle and that was when the three knew something was wrong. "'jiichan have problem?" Aiko asked.

Isshin nodded before looking at his grandson. "Hayato, can you take Aiko and go to her room? There's something I need to ask Keitaro."

Hayato nodded before prying his sister's finger off of Isshin and went to her room next to his. When the door closed behind them, Isshin walked over to Keitaro and sat on the chair in front of his bed.

"Ojiisan?"

Isshin sighed. "Keitaro."

A heavy cloud surrounded the two as they sat in silence for a few minutes.

A small plushy lookled back and forth between the two people. "Ahem," Kon lightly coughed, "Can someone please break this mood? It's really bothering me."

Isshin eyed the stuffed lion before chuckling. "You're right. I should get to the point." He sat up straight and crossed his arms across his chest as he looked straight into Keitaro's eyes. "Next week, as soon as you and Hayato gets out of school, your parents are taking you to Soul Society to conceal your powers again."

"…" Keitaro just stared at his grandfather without a sound before exploding. "WHAT?!"

Isshin nodded. "I know it might sound exciting to finally go there but—"

"Exciting?!" Keitaro cut in, "What's so exciting about going to this place if I'm going to get my powers cut off?!" He jumped off his bed and began to pace around behind his grandfather.

"Keitaro—"

"NO! Don't 'Keitaro' me!" he yelled, "And what do you mean by 'again'?! So this isn't the first time it's been done on me?!"

Isshin silently nodded.

Keitaro was furious, his head ready to blow up. "I knew something was wrong with me since I could remember!"

Isshin stared intensly at the pacing person. "What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, come on! Don't tell me you didn't notice something was different with me. Even I could tell things were happening as more time passed by!"

Isshin didn't respond for a second as he thought. _So his powers have been increasing._

"It's just not fair! Why are my powers getting sealed without asking my opinion?!"

"Then what is your opinion?" Isshin asked.

Keitaro stopped pacing and let out a long breath. "I want to become a shinigami," he said, looking up at his grandfather.

Isshin stared at his grandson for a second before jumping up and hugging him tightly. "AW! My grandson wants to be a little fighter just like me!" he squealed, "How sweet! I feel so honored! Oh, Masaki! Did you hear him? He wants to be just like me!"

_He's making shit up again_, Keitaro thought as he allowed his grandfather to hug him. Knowing Isshin, once he returns to his usual, stupid personality, there is no way he'd answer anything seriously. _I guess this means I don't have a choice in the matter._

--

Rukia cuddled closer to her husband as the two sat up in their bed, staring off into space in utter silence. Six hours have passed since the incident in the park and almost five hours since Urahara came with unwanted information. Rukia slowly looked up to see Ichigo's eyebrows nearly touching each other as his scowl deepened. "Ichigo?"

"Hm?" he grunted in response.

Rukia sighed. "Do you think something's happening to Keitaro that we don't know about?"

Ichigo remained silent.

"I'm starting to wonder a lot more about what Urahara said during Keitaro's first birthday," she continued.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia sat up and looked at her husband with a dreaded expression. "About the possibility of Keitaro also having an inner Hollow."

Ichigo visibly stiffened.

_Flashback_

"_Ominetou!" they all cheered as Ichigo and Rukia helped their son blow out his single candle._

_Everyone had gathered at the Kurosaki residence to celebrate the first birthday of Kurosaki Keitaro. Presents were stacked high and several varieties of food, in courtesy of Yuzu, were laid out for everyone to enjoy. Even Yamamoto and most taichos of the Gotei 13 were present, all of them stuffed into gigais. Of course Ichigo had to promise to fight Kenpachi later in order to make sure he wouldn't wreck havoc during the party._

"_I can't believe you're already one!" Isshin squealed as he twirled his first grandchild in the air._

"_Stop that!" Ichigo kicked his father aside and caught his son in time._

_Isshin quickly rebounded, kicking his son's back, causing him to toss Keitaro whom Isshin caught this time. "Don't try to spoil this special 'grandfather-grandson' bonding time! Oh Masaki!" he ran towards his wife's picture and held up Keitaro to her face. "Look at how much our grandson has grown! Although there is the possibility of him adopting our son's ugly looks at least he won't be so pessimistic like him! Not when Rukia-chan is here!"_

_Ichigo glared at his father._

"_Kozo."_

_Ichigo cringed, like he always does when he hears that word. "Eh?"_

_Byakuya stood next to him, staring at Isshin shaking Keitaro in front of the poster. "Might I suggest you keep my nephew away from that insane man or else he'll grow up like him."_

"_Don't worry. I'll never let that happen." Ichigo scoffed._

"_For your sake, I hope you're right." Byakuya walked off leaving behind an enraged strawberry._

_Rukia was cutting off pieces of the cake and passing them around. She still couldn't believe how happy she was. Only one year ago she gave birth to her beautiful son. Then, after several months in recuperation, she was reunited with her lover and son. Three months later, when Keitaro was eight months, Byakuya _finally_ gave the 'OK' to marry Ichigo. It took place in Sereiteri with only a handful of humans attending. It was a traditional Japanese style wedding in the Kuchiki garden. The snow-like sakura petals only made the wedding even more beautiful and memorable. Now, only four months later, they were celebrating the first birthday of their first son, who was growing up to be a happy and bouncy baby._

"_Rukia! I can't believe Keitaro is already one!" Orihime squealed as she hugged her petite friend._

_Tatsuki appeared right next to her and nodded. "I know what you mean. I remember when Keitaro first came here: he was so little but now he's so big."_

_Then, several other girls from their high school came over. "Ano, Kurosaki-san?"_

_It took Rukia a moment to remember she was now a 'Kurosaki' and no longer a 'Kuchiki.' "Yes?"_

_Michiru fidgeted in her spot as she nervously looked around. "W-who are all these people? Not everyone is from school." She mumbled._

_Rukia, Orihime and Tatsuki looked at each other before letting out a nervous chuckle. There were several friends from high school so they knew a few people like Hitsugaya, Matsumoto, and Renji, but the others just looked too intimidating to be students. "F-family friends," she stuttered._

_Ryo pushed up her glasses as she eyed several people around them. "Are you sure about that?"_

"_Why should you even care?" Tatsuki reasoned._

"_I agree," Chizuru said as she drooled over several gigai-trapped shinigami girls in one corner of the room, "As long as I get their number and they allow me to rub my face against their valley of breasts—"_

"_Shut up!" Tatsuki punched her across the face._

_Rukia continued letting out a nervous chuckle. _Kon and Chizuru are so alike. I bet they'd be instant friends_, she mused. She then looked across the room to see Keigo getting smacked over the head by Matsumoto. _And Keigo,_ she added._

_Orihime watched with worry as her two friends kept fighting. She tried to stop them by _trying _to change the subject. "Please stop. Um, how about we talk about—oh, Tatsuki-chan! Don't break her glasses!"_

_Rukia sighed before looking at her busty friend. "Orihime, why don't you tell me and the others about how well your date went yesterday with Ishida."_

_Silence ensued around the small group of high school girls._

"_Oh! It was so wonderful!" she clapped her hands with a cheerful smile, completely forgetting about the fight. "He took me to a really nice restaurant and then we went to the fabric store where we shopped for something to make Keitaro-kun for his birthday!"_

"_WHAT?!" Chizuru shouted before hugging her 'hime' around the waist. "HOW DARE THAT FOUR-EYED MONSTER WITH A PENIS TOUCH MY HIME!"_

"_I can hear you!" Uryuu shouted from the living room._

"_Ara, are you busy Kuchiki-san?"_

_Rukia turned around to see Urahara smiling at her as he fanned himself. "Not really. But you do know I'm a Kurosaki now, don't you?"_

"_Ah ha," he chuckled, "Old habits die hard. Anyways, would you mind joining me for a moment? There is something I need to ask you."_

"_Sure." Rukia excused herself from her group of friends before following Urahara outside. There, Yoruichi, Isshin and Shinji were already waiting with Ichigo. "What's going on?"_

_Ichigo shrugged his shoulders. "They just pulled me out here without saying anything."_

_The two stood next to each other, facing the other four in front of them._

"_What is it that you guys need to talk about?" Rukia asked._

_The four looked at each other before giving each other a single nod. Urahara stepped up. "How is Keitaro-kun? Has anything suspicious been going on lately?"_

_Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other before shaking their head. "He's fine. Why?"_

_Urahara snapped his fan shut and talked in a more serious tone. "The four of us have been discussing about Keitaro-kun and what he might have inherited from his father."_

"_You mean his crazy reiatsu?" Rukia asked, earning her a small glare from her husband._

"_Something like that. But more about the possibility of Keitaro also inheriting …a Hollow."_

_The two parents stopped breathing. Keitaro…has a Hollow?_

"_What are you basing this off on?" Ichigo nervously asked._

"_What else? You," Yoruichi stated._

_Ichigo took a nervous step back. "You mean… I might have done something so horrible as give my son a Hollow? Is that even possible?"_

_Again the four looked at each other._

"_That's what we're trying to figure out," Shinji said, "With someone like you, who was also born differently, it might be possible. And if your son has indeed inherited a Hollow, we must train him as soon as possible."_

"_But, he's only a baby!" Rukia exclaimed._

_Shinji nodded. "I know that. Thus it's making things harder for us to find out if he has one or not. And knowing you guys, we won't be allowed to test him in anyways."_

"_You bet your ass you won't!" Ichigo glared._

_Yoruichi walked over and smacked him on the head. "Stop being so overprotective. We're trying to help your son but at his tender age, there's nothing we can do."_

"_Then…what _can_ we do?" Rukia asked._

"_Simple." Urahara pointed his fan at the window where Keitaro was visible, being held by his only uncle, who was still wearing his cold expression. "We wait until Keitaro-kun grows up. And at the first sign of trouble, we move in."_

"_And don't worry," Isshin smirked, "Yama-jii has agreed to help us out by keeping this information to himself and away from Central 46. Who knows what those bastards might do when they find out."_

_Ichigo glared at the ground in complete silence. After a few seconds, the four adults returned to the party, looking as if they didn't just have a serious conversation. Ichigo finally released a depressing sigh as he slumped onto the ground. "It's all my fault," he muttered, burying his face in his hands._

_Rukia knelt next to him, rubbing his back in comfort. "It's nobody's fault—"_

"_Then how would Keitaro have a Hollow?!" Ichigo yelled into his hand. "The only way he could have one is because of me. Don't try to deny it, Rukia."_

_His wife opened her mouth to say something but in the end only ended up biting her lower lip._

_The two newlyweds remained in their position for some time. And it would be days before Ichigo could look at his son properly again._

_And during those times he could hear his Hollow laughing menacingly in the back of his mind._

_End of Flashback_

Ichigo closed his eyes. Ever since that conversation, he hadn't been able to stop thinking about the possibility. And things kept getting worse with the birth of Hayato and Aiko. Yes he loved his children, but does he really have the right to father them when he might have ruined their lives since the moment they were born?

Ever since the end of Winter War, Ichigo hadn't needed to use his Vizard powers and he could tell his Hollow was getting impatient. He was able to master the damn Hollow so he wouldn't have to hear his bitching 24/7 with the help of the other Vizards. But whenever he thought about his kids possibly having a Hollow too, it made it seem like maybe the Hollow did have the last laugh afterall.

_**You bet your ass, King.**_

Rukia could tell what Ichigo was thinking. Heck, they've been married for over twelve years. And besides, the two were able to read each other like a book since they first met.

With a sigh, she leaned again her husband's chest again. Ichigo instinctively wrapped his arms around her and also sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

So, how was it? Interesting? Stupid?

I was SO excited to write this chapter because I noticed how I didn't say anything about Ichigo's Hollow in the prequel. Also, this will take a big role if u guys remember how in Keitaro's dream, a few chapters ago, about another's presence. I really don't care if I spoil too much of my story right now because i'm sure you guys already figured it out.

Anyways, to the next chapter!


	11. 10: Who Are You?

**Author's Note: Here is the second chapter BUT it's short and doesn't play a BIG role. However, i needed to write it in order to continue the pace of the story and fill up some holes that might appear in future chapters. Hope it's not too bad...**

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 10: Who Are You?

* * *

Keitaro wiped off the sweat on his brow as he and the others in his dojo took a break. Being Monday, Tatsuki was training them extra hard. She reasoned that kids have a tendency to relax too much during the weekend.

"Man, I'm so tired," Hayato whined as he lied on his back.

"I agree," Ryo sat next to his best friend, "I think the instructors are having way too much fun torturing us right after the weekends."

Keitaro grunted as he took a swig of his water bottle.

Tatsuki came up to them and grinned. "I heard there was some excitement on Friday at the park."

Keitaro glared. "Why do you care?"

Tatsuki shrugged as she sat down with her students. "Whatever concerns my friends and their family also concerns me. Besides, I wanted to know if you fought back."

"There's no way we can do that when we don't have any powers," Hayato pouted. "Otousan said we'd have to wait until we're fifteen to train with him and okasan."

"Otousan wants to train me but okasan isn't letting him," Ryo lightly laughed before scratching his dark brown hair. "But he is teaching me how to shoot an arrow accurately."

Tatsuki looked at Keitaro. "What about you?"

Keitaro shrugged. "Nothing," he said with a bit of annoyance.

Noticing his obvious annoyance, Tatsuki ruffled his raven hair like she always did. "Don't be so bitter about it. You know as much as I know that Ichigo has his reasons." She grinned before continuing, "Man, you really look like your old man when you scowl like that."

Keitaro grunted as he crossed his arms across his chest and looked anywhere but his teacher. And his eyes caught something more interesting.

Kiyo was sitting on the opposite corner of the room, her legs neatly tucked under her as she took elegant sips of her water. If anything she looked like his Byakuya oji-sama. She let out a sigh of content and continued sitting there.

But what was really bothering him was the fact she wasn't opening her eyes.

Ever since Friday, he's been desperate —though he would never admit it— to see her eyes. Those dark green eyes that reminded him so much of that Hollow that saved him. For some reason they were present whether he was asleep or awake. He's been asking the 'stranger' about that Hollow but he would turn his head away from that topic and stay silent again before he 'forced' him to wake up.

_Why is she avoiding eye contact? Does she know I'm trying to look at her? Could she be suspecting something? Does she know about that incident? _Keitaro kept asking himself. At first, when he made the small connection of Kiyo having the same eye color as that Hollow, he began to wonder if there was possibly a bigger connection. He was sure she wasn't the actual Hollow because she was slightly shorter than him when the Hollow was obviously taller. _Maybe an older sister that died and became a Hollow. Or her mom._

Keitaro hadn't noticed he was staring at Kiyo for that long until he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned around but was forced to back off a bit when three heads appeared only inches away from him, all of them grinning. He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Tatsuki grinned mischievously before letting out a small chuckle. "Does little Keitaro-kun have a little crush on his new classmate?"

If Keitaro had been drinking anything it would have sprayed out of his mouth by now. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!"

The eldest of the three laughed out the hardest. "Don't be shy. Ichigo was like that too: always watching Rukia from the corner of his eyes. And he'd blush whenever we asked if he and she were a couple. He kept denying, but look at them now!"

Keitaro rubbed his face in annoyance. "SHUT UP!"

While Keitaro continued to curse and shout at his teacher and the two younger students in front him, Kiyo continued keeping her eyes closed.

She let out a long sigh. "I better end this soon…" she mumbled to herself.

--

Ichigo let out a loud sneeze.

"You okay?" Isshin asked.

Ichigo just nodded before going back to work. The famous orange head was reading through some patient charts with his father but wasn't really paying attention.

Noticing this, Isshin let out a sigh before talking to his son in a less goofy manner he was more known for. "Ichigo, are you listening?"

Ichigo jerked his head up and blinked. "Huh? What? What was that?" he stuttered.

Isshin smacked his son's head from the back. "When you're at work, try focusing on the patients and not your personal problems."

"Jackass," Ichigo glared.

The father shook his head. "I know you're still bothered by what happened on Friday but let it go. Besides, you're going to Soul Society this Friday and then everything will be fine."

"That's the problem," Ichigo sighed, "What if nothing changes? What if, even _if _Unohana-taicho performs another concealment, nothing happens? Would it be because he has a Hollow?"

"Is this what it's really about?" Isshin raised a brow, "The possibility of your son having an inner Hollow?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Well then, don't worry too much about it. Shinji and the others are keeping a special eye out on Keitaro, and so far there's nothing."

"What did they say about Friday's incident, then?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin rubbed his rough chin in thought. "Nothing much. They only suspected it was because of Keitaro's reiatsu, but there was nothing 'Hollow' mixed into it."

Ichigo nodded. "That's good then."

"I guess it is…in some way," Isshin mumbled the last part.

"What do you mean, 'in some way'?" Ichigo asked.

Isshin shrugged. "I still think it'd be better if they notice something quickly so we can get to work on Keitaro."

Ichigo turned away from his father, ignoring what he just said.

Isshin sighed, noticing his son's uncomfortable aura. "We heard from Yoruichi yesterday."

"And?"

He paused before replying, "Pesche and Dondochakka have gone missing."

Ichigo dropped the chart in his hand. "W-what?"

"When Yoruichi returned to Hueco Mundo on Friday, Nell informed her about sending Pesche and Dondochakka off with Bawabawa in search for more clues. But they've been missing for some time and they couldn't even feel them. So the two ladies went on a search but only found Bawabawa. However, they found something more interesting."

Ichigo gulped. "What was it?"

Isshin paused as he tried to remember its description. "Some sort of tall, white tower. They believe Pesche and Dondochakka went in to investigate but they never returned. The two were able to force their way into the building but found nothing. If anything, she said it looked like the tower was getting ready break apart with a whole bunch of debris of what looked like stairs on the ground."

"Then what happened to those two?" Ichigo asked. "They couldn't have disappeared without Bawabawa noticing."

"That's the thing; we just don't know," Isshin answered. "Yoruichi made the possible conclusion that they might have been transported out without detection…or were killed."

Ichigo tried taking in deep breaths to calm himself but it didn't help. He was feeling nervous as hell with the news of his missing friends. "Does this have anything to do with Keitaro?"

Isshin looked at hi son in silence. "I don't know."

With a frustrated growl, Ichigo fell into a chair and buried his head into his hands.

Life was getting harder and the days were just not passing fast enough. He needed to take his family out of here as soon as possible before he finds out there might be some connection on what's happening in Hueco Mundo with his son.

* * *

I noticed how I've written more of Tatsuki then most other characters. I guess it's because I really like her (since I'm kind of similar to her). Hope that's not a problem. And I'm sure you guys figured out more about Kiyo (kinda obvious, huh?).

I'm not sure when I can update again since classes are starting. I will try to write as much as I can during breaks but no promises. I have the entire plotlines figure out but I still need to fill in the holes, which is taking some time. So please be patient! I love u guys!


End file.
